


bring me to life

by yongz



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Cults, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Attempt at Humor, Ballet Dancer Huang Ren Jun, College, Covenants, Crushes, Cults, Developing Relationship, Dreams, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Ghosts, Idiots in Love, Kidnapping, Latin, Light Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, Magic, Magical Realism, Mutual Pining, Necromancy, Pining, Resurrection, Romance, Strangers to Lovers, Supernatural Elements, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-27 05:10:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20754878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yongz/pseuds/yongz
Summary: Renjun thinks Jaemin is cute. This is unfortunate, as Jaemin's part of a cult. Which Renjun is now part of too.Maybe he should've thought this through better.





	bring me to life

**Author's Note:**

> im back at it with a drumroll pls... another renmin fic! this is actually quite soft and not so angsty so... im surprised as well
> 
> also me putting my 2 years of latin classes to use here? ofc.
> 
> hhhh ok i worked hard on this nd i hope yall enjoy!!

Renjun is going to class when he first runs into Jaemin. Literally. He's late, and Donghyuck had said he'd wait for him out front. Donghyuck doesn't really care about attendance, and frankly neither does Renjun but he's already halfway to failing and another ten points off for tardiness is the last thing he needs.

Renjun had just turned the corner, with the main building coming into sight when he slams into somebody, sending the two of them toppling to the ground. The boy he ran into was carrying an armful of flyers, of which go scattering to the ground. The wind picks up a few, spreading them even further apart.

"I'm so sorry," Renjun says, scrambling to try and stand up.

"It's ok," the boy says. He's still on the ground, rubbing his head. Renjun's hoping that he didn't hit it hard or anything when he looks up to face Renjun.

And then Renjun finally sees his face for the first time. He's _pretty_, long eyelashes and honey brown hair that curls softly around his face. He's wearing some weird sort of oversized robe like something out of Harry Potter that absolutely drowns him, making him look all sorts of small and cute. It's doing weird things to Renjun's heart that he does_ not_ like.

But the robe does make Renjun wonder if he's read Harry Potter. He should ask him that. As well as his name, for a starter.

Renjun glances at his phone. It's now 9:12 and Renjun is definitely going to be late for class. _Fuck it_, he thinks. "Let me help you," he says, crouching over to pick up some of the flyers. They're all a horrendous shade of purple and red. Renjun catches glimpses of strange words, such as what looks to be _necromancers_, written on them. He shakes his head. He can't be reading that right.

"What are these?" Renjun asks, picking one up. He flips it over, examining it.

"Flyers," the boy answers. "For our covenant meetings."

"What?" Renjun says dumbly, not quite comprehending. Excuse him, but his brain doesn't totally work in the morning and he wasn't expecting to have to talk to somebody other than Donghyuck. And possibly Jeno.

"Covenant," the boy repeats, slower. His upper lip curls. "Surely you know what those are?"

Renjun does. He just didn't expect them to exist on campus. "Yeah," Renjun says. "I do."

"I'm Jaemin, by the way," the boy says suddenly.

"Renjun," Renjun says, picking up another flyer. The paper is surprisingly nice quality. A contrast from the horrible design.

"Well, thank you Renjun," Jaemin says, standing. They almost got all the flyers. Renjun can spot a few more still wandering farther and farther, being carried away by the wind still.

"It's no problem," Renjun replies. Jaemin smiles at him, warm and friendly. His hair ruffles from the breeze. Renjun wants to pet it. It's probably irrationally soft.

"So..." Renjun scuffs his toe on the pavement. "Covenant? Like magic stuff?"

Jaemin nods. "Are you looking to learn?" Jaemin asks eagerly.

"M-maybe?" Renjun stutters out. "I don't know," he answers. It's true. Renjun's never thought about learning "magic" before. He's not even sure that he believes in magic. Magic is something for fairytales and comic books. Magic isn't real, and he certainly doesn't believe that these people at the "covenant meetings" actually practice it. Jaemin's probably crazy. It's a pity though. He's cute.

"I could teach you!" Jaemin gasps. He glances away from Renjun in thought, as if already coming up with plans to teach Renjun. "But... You gotta come. Okay?" Jaemin grins excitedly, looking way too much like an overexcited puppy. And suddenly, Renjun doesn't have the heart in him to say 'no' anymore. Even if he does think magic is bullshit and that Jaemin might be in a cult that worships Satan.

"Sure," Renjun says. Jaemin squeals. Actually. It was kind of cute.

"Great!" he says, clapping his hands. "First meeting is tonight. Eleven PM. Basement of the library." _Basement_, Renjun thinks. How stereotypical.

"Got it," Renjun says. He waves the flyer in lieu of a goodbye. "See you then," he says. Jaemin waves back and turns away to look for new people to recruit.

Donghyuck's surprisingly still waiting for him a little way ahead. He stares at the flyer in Renjun's hand incredulously. “Did you just get recruited by a cult?” Donghyuck asks, rubbing his eyes. Renjun looks over his shoulder to see Jaemin trying to wave down a few more people. Unsuccessfully.

“Maybe,” Renjun says, staring down at the flyer. They should take a lesson or two in graphic design, he thinks. They could use it. Maybe they'd get more people that way. Nonetheless, Renjun stuffs the flyer inside his bag instead of the garbage can.

He gets an earful from his professor about being late, but he could care less, staring down at the ugly ass flyer and thinking of the boy with fluffy hair.

-

Renjun takes out the flyer to reread it during lunch. Just to make sure there wasn't any important information on it that Jaemin hadn't mentioned. It's still as eye-torturing as it was this morning. Renjun hopes it wasn't Jaemin who made the poster.

"What's that?" Jeno asks through a mouthful of food.

"Chew your food," Renjun says, wrinkling his nose.

Jeno swallows. "What's that?" he repeats.

"It's a flyer," Renjun says. Jeno glares at him. "For a covenant meeting," Renjun clarifies.

"Really?" Jeno says, laughing. "I thought you didn't believe in that type of stuff."

"I don't," Renjun says. Because he really doesn't, but it doesn't hurt to try new things, right? "I'm just, giving it a shot."

"Look at that," Jeno smirks. "Renjun, trying new things." Beside him, Donghyuck laughs as well.

"Ha ha," Renjun grumbles, carefully folding the flyer in four and putting it back in his bag.

-

"You're seriously gonna go to the meeting?" Donghyuck asks that night, watching Renjun put on his shoes.

"Yeah," Renjun says. "I already told Jaemin I was."

"Who's Jaemin?" Donghyuck frowns.

"He's the guy who was giving out the posters," Renjun says. He absentmindedly wonders if it was a marketing tactic. Putting out cute boys on street corners to lure in innocent people to join their "covenant meetings." Then maybe they sacrificed them to Satan or whatever cults did. Renjun supposes he's about to find out.

"Alright," Donghyuck sighs. "Have fun, I guess. Summoning the dead or whatever." Renjun rolls his eyes at him.

-

The meeting is held in the basement of the library. Technically, the library closes at 9 PM, but of course there are other ways in to everything. The flyer had said that, "if you have any ability; you'll be able to find your way in."

Now, Renjun didn't have any magical powers that he knew of, but he was pretty smart and had a good eye. And has also attended this college for a year. Safe to say, he knows his way around. So, getting into the library was easy.

It's quiet inside the library. Peaceful. Moonlight streams in from the high windows, leaving pools of silver light on the floor. Renjun longs to wander between the tall bookshelves, brushing his fingers over the spines until he finds something of interest. Then he could curl up in a corner and _read_, undisturbed in the quiet.

But he has a meeting to attend and a promise he made to Jaemin.

Renjun proceeds on downstairs. He's never been down here before. It's a large cavernous room, with a few doors which probably lead to smaller rooms. All the chairs are arranged in a circle. Renjun wonders if it's always been like this.

It's full of people. There are more people here than Renjun would've expected at a covenant meeting. Most of them are wearing robes like the one Jaemin was wearing earlier. Many of them are talking animatedly to one another. It looks like they almost all know each other here. _How awkward_, he thinks.

He cautiously steps into the room, looking around. It's dimly lit, something that makes Renjun wonder if it's for a "spooky" effect or if that's just how bad the lighting is. There's a few bookshelves on the wall, as well as what appears to be a small water well in one corner.

"Where are your books?" a woman snaps at him. Renjun jumps. She must be a head or something. She radiates authority, like she demands your attention. Renjun eyes the books she's carrying. There's several, all kept in pristine condition. Renjun didn't bring anything. It's not like the flyer exactly told him about the required texts.

"I didn't know what books I needed," Renjun says plainly. The chatter in the room dies down. People swivel their heads, and suddenly everyone is staring at him. It's then that he starts to wonder if he made a mistake coming.

The woman glares at him, about to say something more when—

"Hey! Renjun!" Jaemin waves, coming up to him. The tension in the room dissipates. Everybody goes back to whatever conversation they were having. The room swells again with conversation.

"Hi," Renjun breaths, relieved to be out of the spotlight. Jaemin's still wearing that huge robe of his. He kind of looks like a strange sort of priest, but somehow, he pulls it off in a way that's attractive.

Maybe that says something about Renjun.

"He has no books," the woman says sourly, reminding Renjun of her annoying presence.

"Ah," Jaemin says, sympathetic. "It's okay, he's a newbie. Here, you can read off mine for now." Jaemin pulls out the books from his bag. He presents them to Renjun. There's four books in total. None of them have a visible title that Renjun can read off the spine or cover. Renjun wonders how on earth he's supposed to find these nameless books.

"Thanks," Renjun says. "Erm—" he coughs. "Where could I happen to find these books?"

Jaemin brightens. "Here, let me write it down for you," he says. He procures a pad of paper and a pen from his bag. Jaemin scribbles down a few addresses before tearing it off and handing it to Renjun. "Go to these exact places." Jaemin taps the paper. "Other ones aren't—well, they're just not as nice."

"Alright," Renjun says, taking the paper. On the paper are four different addresses. All of them are far from each other, and far from Renjun's dorms. _Fuck_, he thinks. They better at least be cheap. But knowing his luck, they're probably not.

A bell rings. The meeting must be starting. People slowly start to congregate around the chairs, sitting down.

"Let's sit together," Jaemin suggests, to which Renjun readily agrees.

Jaemin opens a red book with a pretty circular design engraved on the front in gold. The spine creaks as it's pried apart. The first few pages contain more cool designs like the one on the cover and a few detailed drawings of skulls and skeletons. There's no page numbers though. Renjun wonders how one would navigate the book then. Jaemin skims through the pages until he reaches a page with paragraphs of text.

Text, which appears to be in Latin. Renjun, does not know how to read Latin. At all. Jaemin and everybody in the room, apparently do know how to read Latin. Renjun's too engrossed in his own self spiraling of "what the fuck did I get myself into" to realize that the Jaemin's been calling his name.

"Renjun?" Jaemin repeats. Renjun startles slightly. Jaemin's staring at him, waving a hand in front of his face, a concerned expression on his face. "You okay?"

Renjun nods. "Yeah," he says, shaking himself. "Sorry, I was just—"  
Jaemin waves a hand. "Don't worry about it," he says. "I was asking you if you'd like to start?" Renjun stares back down at the letters, and then thinks about the probability of reading it correctly versus the probability of him embarrassing himself in front of everybody. In front of _Jaemin_. Jaemin, who's still staring at him oh so patiently.

"I—Uhm," he stammers. "No thank you."

Jaemin nods, seemingly understanding. Somebody else begins to read. "Nervous?" Jaemin whispers to him. Renjun nods. "Don't worry, everybody's very nice here. You'll get the hang of it." Jaemin rests a hand on his shoulder. It's warm, and it makes Renjun wonder what it'd be like to hold it.

Whoever was reading finishes. "Thank you, Samuel," someone says. It's the woman from before. She stands, clapping her hands together. "Thank you _all_ for coming today. I see a few new faces here, and I am very pleased to welcome you. We are achieving great things here, and I promise you your time will come." The crowd claps. Jaemin does too. Renjun follows suit, if nothing else to not look out of place. Her speech was strange. Something about it didn't sit right with him.

"For those who are new," says the woman, "my name is Sooyoung. I am the de facto leader here, that is, until the one who was prophesied returns." Her upper lip curls into a cold sneer. "I welcome you all," she says. She raises her arms. "Join us, as we usher in a new era." Everybody explodes into cheers.

Renjun leans over towards Jaemin. "What is all that about?" he asks, low enough that no one else will hear him over the crowd.

Jaemin looks at him, eyes flickering over his face. "Don't worry about it," he murmurs. "Just stick by me, okay?" Renjun nods, and claps along with the crowd.

-

The rest of the meeting consists of introductions which Renjun doesn't really bother listening to. No offense meant to others, but he came for Jaemin. He doesn't really have a strong desire to form close bonds with crazy cultists.

Never mind that _Jaemin_ is technically among them, but... He doesn't seem like the rest of them. The others are all older adults who seem like they spend all their time doing this, whereas Jaemin just seems like any other normal college student. Who happens to spend his nights in the basement of the library. With a group of creepy adults.  
Though admittedly, it seems like Renjun is about to do that too. He's not sure what that says about him, or Jaemin.

-

"How was the cult meeting?" Donghyuck asks when he gets back. Renjun toes off his shoes.

"It was fine," he answers. Donghyuck stares at him, dropping his pen onto the desk.

"Fine?" Donghyuck barks a laugh. "You went to a _cult_ meeting and all you have to say is fine?"

Renjun shrugs. "I didn't really know what was happening. Everything was in Latin."

"Jesus," Donghyuck says, leaning back in his chair. "That's—that's a cult for sure." Renjun doesn't reply to him, instead choosing to reorganize his desk. Donghyuck glances at him. "You gonna go back?"

"I mean, I guess?" Renjun says, pausing. "Jaemin said—"

"Jaemin?" Donghyuck says. Renjun can see the little gears in his mind turning. He gives Renjun a shit-eating grin. "You seem awfully close with him."

"Not really," Renjun says. "I don't know that much about him." _Yet,_ his mind supplies. "He's nice though. I'd like to become friends." _Just friends?_ he thinks. Renjun mentally slaps himself before thought can go any further. Yes, Jaemin is nice _and_ cute. Double points for him.

"He's in a cult. He's a cultist, Renjun," Donghyuck points out.

"It's not like that," Renjun protests. "Besides, I'd feel bad at this point. I don't want to hurt his feelings."

"What, because you have a crush on him or something?" Donghyuck asks sarcastically.

"What?" Renjun sputters. He feels his face flush red. "No, of course not." Renjun scowls.

"Oh my god." Donghyuck sits up. "You do."

"No," Renjun says. "No, I do not."

"You have a crush on the cult guy," Donghyuck wheezes.

“Don’t call him that,” Renjun snaps. "Besides, it’s not a _cult_ cult, it’s just—“

“A cult,” Donghyuck deadpans. He chuckles. “You really got yourself into something this time, Junnie.”

Eyeing the list Jaemin had given him with four separate addresses for Renjun to buy books on magic, he might just be right.

-

Renjun goes to the first address armed with little knowledge and fifty dollars in his wallet. The store is located down a dark alleyway and has a rackety old sign above the door that swings and creaks on a metal post. It's quite literally, a hole-in-the-wall type of place.

Warm, yellow, light from the door windows spills out onto the cobbled alleyway and onto Renjun's shoes. Inside looks much nicer than the outside. Renjun can see rows of tall, well kept, bookshelves.

Renjun pulls the door open. It groans loudly as it moves, and a bell dings as he steps inside. There's a young man at the front desk, with circular glasses. Renjun's surprised, he expected this kind of place to have rickety old men manning it. But this person can't be much older than Renjun.

He looks up as the bell chimes. "Welcome," he says warmly. "If you need any help, please come talk to me."

Renjun walks over to the desk, leaning on it. "Uh, yeah, I'm looking for a kind of—well, a book?" Renjun asks. He scratches his head. Jaemin didn't exactly give him any book titles. Just addresses.

"Title?" the man says, folding his hands.

"I, uh, I don't know?" Renjun thinks back to the covers. "There were four that I needed. This is the fir—"

"Ah," the man says, smiling. "You must be Renjun."

Renjun frowns. "How do you know my name?"

"Jaemin called ahead," he explains. He presents Renjun with a green book. It's the same as the ones Jaemin had, no title, no page numbers, but a very intricate drawing on the front in gold etching. "This is for you," he says.

Renjun takes out his wallet. "How much?" he asks. The man shakes his head.

"Free of charge, for family," he says.

"We're not—"

"All magic is family," the man says, before winking. Renjun wants to protest more, but he doesn't even know how to reply to that. Renjun certainly doesn't have magic. And he doesn't even believe in the power of this "book" he's buying. At least it's free now though. He thanks the man and takes his free spell book.

-

The next four are all similar. It makes Renjun wonder why on Earth he couldn't have just gotten them all at one place, rather than running around the whole city looking for these books. But in the end, the mission was successful and Renjun returned to the dorms with four, strange books.

One is red, one is green, one is blue, and one is black. All of their covers look very similar to Renjun, but he's sure someone more experience like Jaemin would be able to tell the difference. The style of the engraved drawing is all very similar. All circular, loops, and jutting angles. Like a tangle of strings, or a web.

Renjun cracks open the green one, curious to see what he got. Now that he's not under the pressure of the meeting, he takes the time to look through the first pages.

This book has a variety of plant drawings. There are arrows pointing to each with labels, with Renjun assumes are the plant names. But Renjun doesn't recognize _any_ of these plants. He didn't think his gardening knowledge was that bad, but he's never heard of 'Bulbous Cornflower Berry.'

As he gets further along in the book, there start to appear to be recipes. Renjun assumes that if this is some sort of magical plant guide, then these are potion or brewing recipes. At least they're all in English, and not Latin.

There appears to be a potion for everything. From dying your hair, to giving your neighbor the flu. It's more modern than Renjun would've thought for what otherwise appears to be an ancient spell book. There are several potions having to do with phones, or other technology. He wonders if they release a new edition each year or something, to keep up with the times.

Renjun is midway through reading a recipe for a luck potion when Donghyuck creeps up behind him.

"What's that?" he says. Renjun startles and drops the book. It slams onto his poor foot.

"Fuck!" Renjun shouts. "Don't scare me like that."

Donghyuck rolls his eyes. "I didn't _mean_ to. You're just jumpy." Renjun rolls his eyes. "Anyways, what is this?" Donghyuck bends over to pick up the book, examining it.

"It's a spell book," Renjun answers, fully aware of how crazy it sounds.

"Seriously?" Donghyuck snorts. Renjun and Donghyuck have always been similar. They're realists, they call themselves. They don't believe in magic or fairytales or 'happily ever after's.'

Or, at least that was before Renjun met Jaemin. Renjun still doesn't count himself as a "believer" in magic, but he doesn't think he can count himself an "anti" after attending a covenant meeting and buying spell books.

"Yeah," Renjun sighs. "I know, I know. It was free anyways though."

"Free?" Donghyuck closes the book. "Why?"

Renjun shrugs. "Something about 'magic being family'," he says, repeating what they had all said to him.

Donghyuck laughs. "Sounds like a load of bull shit," he says. He passes Renjun back the book. "Have fun at your next cult meeting or whatever."

Tonight, right. Renjun sighs. "Thanks," he says, staring down at the cover.

-

The beginning of the meeting is very much the same as last time. Jaemin joins Renjun and they go sit together. They're midway through a conversation about whether dark chocolate is superior or not when Sooyoung claps her hands to signal that the meeting's about to start.

"Tonight, we will attempt to speak with the prophesied one," Sooyoung says. Murmurs ripple across the room. Renjun starts to lean over to ask Jaemin what on Earth she's talking about, but she holds up a hand, silencing everybody. "Whether it will succeed or fail, I don't know. But tonight, we are graced with the presence of the second savior." Sooyoung smiles and extends a hand, pointing at somebody.

Renjun turns. Her hand is gesturing somewhere in Renjun's direction, but he knows it can't be him. He follows the line of her eyesight to his left, where—

It's Jaemin. Jaemin gives a small smile, before standing. "Come here, Jaemin," Sooyoung says, beckoning him, like a mother to a small child might. Renjun decides he doesn't like her.

But Jaemin obliges, walking past the rows of chairs and into her arms. Sooyoung hugs him. "May the second savior lead us back into the light," she says, releasing him. The room repeats the words. Jaemin looks intensely uncomfortable. "Savior," Sooyoung says, gesturing towards the table laid out. Jaemin nods and steps up to the table.

He rearranges it. Renjun can't tell if that's part of whatever he's about to do or if he's just reorganizing to his liking.

Jaemin turns his palms to face upwards. His eyes roll back into his head. Wind from nowhere begins to whistle around the room. Renjun shivers. It's a frigid, biting, breeze. The lights on the walls flicker rapidly. Nobody seems bothered by any of this. They must have done this before.

The lights go out. The wind stops.

It's silent now. Renjun can only hear the sound of his own inhaling and exhaling. The wind has stopped, but it's so cold that Renjun can see his own breath before him. He waits, like everybody else in the room. Even Sooyoung doesn't move. There's only Jaemin, Jaemin still standing before them. He tilts his head back, mouth moving to mutter more words.

Then; a blue light appears. Flickering, and faint, but there. It stretches, like it's taffy being pulled and elongated until it reaches a human sized height. Behind the light, Renjun can still see Jaemin by the table, palms upturned and eyes rolled into his head.

The blue light warps and shudders, before settling into something vaguely human shaped. There's no facial or body details, and its body proportions are all wrong, like a deformed monster. Something in the room changes then, when it finishes forming. The air thickens. Renjun wants nothing more for this to be over. There's an aura of _something_ radiating off—off the being before Renjun. It's something bad. Something dark.

"Master," Sooyoung breathes, bowing deeply. The rest of the room follows suit, folding over in their chairs to bow down. Renjun bows as well. He can still see the vague shape of the light being reflected onto the ground before him. A low humming noise starts to fill the room.

_Maybe Donghyuck was right_, Renjun thinks, as the people around him begin to chant the word "prophesied." _Maybe, just maybe, this is a cult._

-

"Are you okay?" Renjun asks, afterwards. The being summoned didn't do anything. Just appeared, and then dissipated into thin air. The lights had turned back on, but the room remained cold. After that, the meeting was finished. Sooyoung and the other covenant members had stood up, dazed and legs shaky. Renjun and Jaemin seemed the only ones barely affected emotionally by the presence of the being.

"Oh," Jaemin laughs sheepishly, scratching his neck. "Yeah, I know it can look a little intense, but it's not too bad."

"Why did she call you that?" Renjun asks. "The 'second savior'?" It obviously made Jaemin uncomfortable. Even just hearing it now from Renjun does so too.

Jaemin shifts. "Oh that, uh." His eyes flit around the room. "It's not a big deal. Just ignore them, they're a bit—a bit odd, that's all." Jaemin bites his lip, Renjun can see him thinking whether to tell him something or not. "I—"

"I should get going," Renjun blurts out, hauling his bag up his shoulder. He really should. It's late, and he has a paper to write.

Jaemin's face falls. "See you next time?" he says, tilting his head cutely. Renjun swallows. Does he really, _really_, want to come back here again? After witnessing a room full of people basically summon a ghost, and all the savior shit? Jaemin stares at him, waiting for a response.

"I, uh," Renjun says. He could just tell Jaemin it's not really for him, and ask to see him outside of the covenant. Jaemin attends his college. Renjun could ask for his number and they could go get coffee, like _normal_ people. There's no real logical reason to keep coming back. Except for the fact that Jaemin wants him to. "Yeah," Renjun says weakly. "See you next time."

Jaemin positively beams. "Great!" he chirps. "I'll see you tomorrow night!"

-  
Renjun decides not to tell Donghyuck about what happened. It'll just make him hate Jaemin more. _Ah, _Renjun thinks. _The things I'm doing for this boy_. Renjun doesn't even know why he's going so far to try and please Jaemin. Sure, he's cute, but does Renjun really need to sacrifice his sleep and sanity to attend the covenant meetings with him? The whole situation draws up a vague recollection about some Shakespeare quote about love making people mad.

Renjun shivers, still feeling chilled from the basement. No, Renjun wouldn't say he loved Jaemin. Attracted to, yes.

In the end, he doesn't even have to talk to him that night. Donghyuck had already gone to bed when Renjun returned. Renjun's grateful he doesn't have to face his questioning right now, as he quietly slips into his room.

-

"Oh," Donghyuck says during lunch. "I forgot to ask you last night. How was the cult?"

Jeno turns to him. "Cult?" he says.

"It's not," Renjun glares at Donghyuck, "a cult."

"He bought _spell_ books," Donghyuck says.

"They were free," Renjun protests.

"So," Jeno says, cutting off Donghyuck before they can bicker more. "Is magic real?"

Renjun thinks of what happened last night. _Is it real?_ he thinks. Renjun didn't even think of that. Of having to dissect the reality of what he witnessed last night versus the way his personal beliefs have been his whole life. "I—I'm not sure," he stammers. "Maybe." Donghyuck snorts, but says nothing.

"It'd be cool if it was," Jeno muses. "Think of all the things you could do with it..." Jeno trails off, undoubtedly thinking about things like self-completing homework and a magical way to remove stains from clothes.

"Yeah," Renjun mumbles, thinking of Jaemin with his eyes rolled back into his head and the reflection of the whites of his eyes. He remembers the way the room's temperature dropped, and then the blue light.

_Is magic real?_ Renjun's not sure. Undoubtedly, what happened last night wasn't natural or normal. Could it possibly be a trick? Just smokescreens and mirrors, the way stage magicians trick audiences into believing magic is real. The temperature and lights could be controlled remotely. Jaemin could be a really good actor. The blue light could've been projected light. There's at least one thing he's sure of though. The emotional reactions of the members Renjun saw was genuine. So, they're not in on it, if it is all fake.

But what would be the purpose of fooling all those people into believing it? They're not trying to get famous, or else they wouldn't be hiding in the basement of the library. It makes no sense.

-

"What do you even do at these 'covenant' meetings you spend so much time at?" Donghyuck asks later that night, disdain evident in his voice.

"A lot of Latin reading," Renjun lies, shrugging. "It's not really that interesting," he says, trying to play it off.

"So it's like a Latin book club," Donghyuck says flatly. He cranes his neck to look at Renjun from where he's sitting on the couch. "You going to the next one?" he asks.

Renjun hesitates. If he says yes, Donghyuck will know something up. "I don't know," he says instead. Donghyuck shrugs and goes back to what he was doing. Renjun releases a breath he didn't know he was holding, and scurries off to his room.

He looks over the spell books one more time that night, just in case.

-

Renjun shows up to the next meeting. Jaemin's not there yet, so he loiters around in the back by himself. He tries not to look too awkward and out of place.

Sooyoung claps her hands, signaling that it's about to start. Renjun glances around the room. Where _is_ Jaemin? He's not usually late.

"Good evening," Sooyoung starts. As if on cue, Jaemin rushes into the room. He lets the door slam behind him.  
"Sorry," he exhales. "Got caught up in class."

Sooyoung waves a hand. "No problem, savior." Jaemin flushes, but bows politely. He takes a seat right by the door. Leaving Renjun by himself and the weird old dude next to him. _Great_, Renjun thinks. This is what you get for being early.

"Let us begin," Sooyoung says. "May the prophesied rise again," she murmurs. The room chants it back at her. Renjun's caught off guard. _Odd saying_, he thinks. Sooyoung nods, satisfactorily. "Take out your book." Everyone takes out their blue book. Renjun follows suit, glancing over to his neighbors to double check that he has the right one out. _How on Earth do they know which book she's referring to?_ Renjun wonders. They all reached for the same one, like some sort of hive mind. Jaemin included.

Sooyoung guides a few people through reading some passages. It's so... mundane. Reading a book. Yes, a spell book, but just reading out loud. No summoning beings or ghosts or whatever. Nothing actually happened. It's a jarring contrast with last meeting. This meeting, Renjun catches himself falling asleep at several intervals. Never did he think going to a covenant meeting would be so _boring._ But it's probably just because Renjun has no clue what they're talking about, as he can't understand Latin at all.

-

Jaemin comes up to him after it's over.

"So," Jaemin says. "About those magic lessons."

"Oh," Renjun coughs. Right. "Right," he says. If anything, it'll be a great chance to see Jaemin outside of the library basement. And then maybe Renjun can just move to private lessons or whatever without needing to show up to the weird ass meetings. "When are you free?"

Jaemin taps a finger against the books he's holding. "Can I just give you my phone number? That'll be easier," he says.

"Sure," Renjun says, fishing around in his bag for his phone. He finally digs it out and hands it over to Jaemin. Jaemin enters his phone number into a new contact, naming himself _jaemin <33_. Renjun suppresses a smile. He deletes the hearts next to his name. Not yet. "I'll text you?" Renjun says, stuffing his phone back into his bag.

Jaemin nods. "Text me soon," he says, making a phone gesture with his hand. Renjun laughs.

"In a month maybe," he jokes, making Jaemin laugh as well.

-

Renjun texts him that night.

** _renjun:_ ** _ hey, it's renjun_

Renjun stares at his phone for a few seconds, before sighing. He's not sure what he was expecting. An immediate reply maybe? That's unrealistic. Renjun tosses his phone onto his bed and turns back to his homework.

He gets halfway through one problem when his phone buzzes. Renjun glances over his shoulder. The screens lit up, illuminating the wall blue, but he can't quite see what it says. Renjun scoots over and picks up his phone.

It's just a notification from Hogwarts Mystery telling him his energy his recharged. Renjun throws it back on the bed, annoyed. He refocuses back on his homework, and tries not to wonder when Jaemin will reply. And when (or _if) _he replies, what he'll say.

Renjun _finally_ manages to get his mind off a certain honey-haired boy when his phone buzzes again. Renjun glares at the device. _Don't get your hopes up_, he thinks. It could be anything. He doesn't need to read it _right now_. Renjun has homework to do. He should do that. Yeah, the homework.

Renjun lasts a mere two seconds of calculation before he gets up. He walks over to the bed and opens his phone. It's a text.

Not from Jaemin. It's from Jeno, asking what the math homework is. Renjun can't help but feel bitterness flood him. And irrational anger at poor Jeno. It's not Jeno's fault he's not Jaemin.

Renjun replies though, but tells him not to text him again. He's trying to do some work. Renjun places his phone back on the bed and makes a mental note not to look at it again. It's not good to be so distracted when he's trying to work.

Renjun sits back down at his desk, totally intending to continue with the problem he was solving, when his phone buzzes _again_. And then again. And again, almost becoming a constant buzz by now.

Renjun groans. He needs to do this homework. But it's probably Donghyuck texting him, by the constant barrage of notifications. And once Donghyuck starts, he doesn't stop until he gets a reply. Renjun sighs and reaches over, hand groping blindly for his phone. He finally grabs it and brings it to his face.

**_jaemin:_**_ hi!!!_

**_jaemin:_**_ :))_

_ **jaemin:** this is jaemin_

_ **jaemin:** what r u doing?_

_ **jaemin: **i'm good to meet whenever tbh_

_ **jaemin:** if u still wanna learn_

_ **jaemin:** no worries if not thouhg :D_

_ **jaemin:** though***_

"Jesus," Renjun whispers, scrolling through the litany of texts Jaemin sent him. He should probably reply soon or Jaemin might blow up his phone. He almost sounds _nervous_ in his texts.

** _renjun:_ ** _ hi. i was doing homework_

_ **jaemin:** oh!!! _

_ **jaemin:** sorry_

** _renjun: _ ** _nah, it's fine._

** _renjun:_ ** _ tomorrow sometime maybe?_

_ **jaemin: **sure!_

_ **jaemin:** 5pm?_

** _renjun:_ ** _ k_

_ **jaemin:** :)_

_ **jaemin:** it's a date!_

Renjun stares at the last line. Jaemin's probably joking. _But..._

Renjun glances at the time. It wouldn't hurt to look decent for it. It would be the first time they're meeting, just the two of them. Renjun would like not to look like he stayed up all night waiting for Jaemin to text him.

Which, he didn't. Because he _was_ doing homework.

_Fuck homework_, Renjun thinks. He has an 'outing' to prepare for.

Renjun opens his messages with Donghyuck and sends him a text.

** _renjun:_ ** _ where the fuck r u get ur ass back in the dorm_

-

"Run that by me one more time," Donghyuck says, exasperated. He rubs his forehead.

"Jaemin and I," Renjun says slowly. "Going out together. I need to not look like a mess."

"Like, on a date," Donghyuck deadpans.

"Maybe," Renjun says. "I don't know." He crosses his arms. "What, I can't look nice for a get together with a friend?"

Donghyuck snorts. "You never care about that shit," he replies. He's right, but Renjun's not going to tell him that.

"Not always," he defends. "Are you going to help me or what?"

Donghyuck waves him off. "Of course," he says, standing. Donghyuck examines him, making over exaggerated "hm" sounds. "Alright," he says, clapping his hands together. "Open your closet."

-

Donghyuck declares Renjun finished hours later after having him try on what must be every clothing combination in his closet. In the end, he ends up wearing a simple white shirt with a green sort of jacket over it. Donghyuck approved it, saying it "made him look good, but without looking like he's trying too hard."

Jaemin's waiting for him on the bench. He looks as good as he always does. Hair neatly arranged, and that ever persistent oversized black robe of his. Renjun absentmindedly wonders when _he'll_ get his own covenant robe.

"Hey," Renjun says, walking up to him.

Jaemin flashes him a smile. "Hey," he says, and stands up. "Ready?" Renjun nods.

"Where are we going?" he asks.

"The usual place," Jaemin answers. Renjun groans internally. The basement. Great.

"Oh," he says, and tries his best not to let his disappointment show. Jaemin is either as oblivious as a rock or chooses to ignore his reaction.

The basement is empty, at least. That'll spare Renjun the embarrassment of having to try to do _magic_ in front of strangers.

"Let's sit," Jaemin says. He places down the red book before them, opening it to a page full of Latin text. _Wonderful_, Renjun thinks.

"Can you read it?" Jaemin says, sitting down beside Renjun. Renjun stares at the words. Technically, yes, he can read it. Does he know what it means or how to pronounce it correctly? No. "Renjun?" Jaemin says, when he doesn't start speaking. "Do you not know Latin?" Jaemin asks, grinning. Renjun looks up at him.

"N-no?" Renjun stammers, flushing red. He quickly turns his gaze back to the book laid out before him.

Jaemin clicks his tongue. "You should've told me," he says, scooting closer to Renjun. He practically lays himself across Renjun's back, his head level with Renjun's shoulder. "I could've taught you earlier," he murmurs, voice deep. Jaemin's mouth is right by Renjun's ear. Renjun shivers, but not because he is cold.

"I was embarrassed," Renjun grumbles.

Jaemin laughs at that, chest rumbling. A pleasant sound. Renjun thinks he can almost feel it on his back. "Everyone starts somewhere," he says fondly. "Right, so, pronunciation first."

Jaemin takes Renjun's hand in his own, moving it to point at one of the words on the page. Renjun almost jerks his hand out of Jaemin's grasp on instinct, but doesn't. Jaemin's hand is warm. And soft. Renjun thinks it's—

"Renjun?" Jaemin says, startling him. _Right_, Renjun thinks. He's here to learn Latin. Not to think about how Jaemin's hands are.

"Yeah," Renjun mumbles. "Go on," he says.

Jaemin nods. Renjun and Jaemin's hands are pointing at _prae._ "Prae," Jaemin pronounces slowly. "The 'ae' part is pronounced like 'aye.'"

"Prei?" Renjun tries.

Jaemin hums "Uh," he says. "Pretty close. Try again. Prae."

"Prae," Renjun says, pretty confident he got it right this time.

"Good," Jaemin says. "Prae means before. Now let's try..." Jaemin moves both of their hands down the page, to where they rest pointing at _vici._ Renjun remembers this from a famous Caesar quote. _I guess history classes come in use sometimes_, he muses.

"Vici," Jaemin says. "The 'V' in Latin is pronounced like a 'W.' Try it."

"Vici," Renjun says, already familiar with this rule. Jaemin grins.

"Nice," he says. "You're pretty good at this already." Renjun laughs.

"I'm really not," he says. "But, thanks." He barely knows anything. Renjun pronounced two words and Jaemin's already declaring him 'good.' _He's sweet_, Renjun thinks.

Jaemin runs his thumb over the back of Renjun's hand. "Maybe I just like complimenting you," he whispers. Renjun's heart skips a beat. Suddenly he becomes painfully aware of how close they are to each other. Of Jaemin's presence behind him, draped across his back and shoulders. Of how Jaemin's hand feels around Renjun's own. _What?_ he thinks. _Did I hear that right?_

"Uh—"

"Never mind," Jaemin says, louder. He releases Renjun's hand and sits up straight, taking himself off Renjun. Renjun already misses the warmth and weight of his body around him. Renjun stares at Jaemin. Something changed, just then. It feels like Renjun made a mistake somewhere.

Jaemin rubs his neck. "So uh," Jaemin says. "I'll just teach you some basic words now, okay?" Renjun just nods, unsure of what to say anymore.

-

In the end, Renjun comes away knowing more Latin than he'd ever thought he would in his life, and more confused than ever about Jaemin.

Jaemin acted strange after the beginning, sticking strictly to only talking about Latin. He didn't move any closer to Renjun again, and he certainly didn't try to hold his hand again.

Renjun did enjoy hearing him speak, but he didn't go to just learn Latin. He wanted to spend time with _Jaemin_. And Jaemin had more to himself than just Latin and spell books.

Renjun sighs. At least they set up a meeting time for next time. _Maybe next time_, he thinks.

-

Renjun sees Jaemin at the next meeting, but he doesn't sit beside him like usual. Instead, he goes off to the opposite side of the circle where he sits down. Renjun sits alone, confused. _Is Jaemin mad at him for some reason?_

"Welcome," Sooyoung says. "May the prophesied rise again," she murmurs. The room repeats it back, as it always does. Renjun mouths along, like usual. He can never quite bring himself to actually say the words along with them. He wonders if Jaemin too mouths it, or if he says it. "Today, we move ever closer to our goal. The blood moon approaches. It will not be long now." A ripple of whispers moves throughout the room. "Peace," Sooyoung says. "I will take any questions now."

A man stands up. "Will it work?" he asks. Renjun wonders what he's talking about. He glances around the room. Everybody seems to know what he's talking about except Renjun. Was there some sort of covenant orientation 101 that he missed out on?

"Nothing can go wrong," Sooyoung says definitively. She turns towards where Jaemin is sitting and smiles. "Not when we have the second savior on our side."

"The second savior is no promise for the first," the man says.

"A demonstration then?" Sooyoung says, turning towards Jaemin. "If you may, savior." Jaemin's eyes flit around the room, until they settle onto Renjun. Renjun stares back at him, confused, does he want him to do something? They lock eyes for a split second, before Jaemin looks away towards Sooyoung.

Jaemin stands hesitantly. He moves wordlessly towards the center of the room. This time, he doesn't approach the table. Instead, he just stands beside Sooyoung, arms relaxed. Jaemin inhales deeply, and then exhales. The room silences.

He cups his hands together. Jaemin inhales. Exhales. Renjun leans forward on his seat, trying to see what's happening.

Jaemin's eyes fly open, glowing white. White light starts to leak out from his cupped hands. All the meanwhile, he keeps inhaling and exhaling calmly. His face and posture are relaxed, as if it's nothing to him.

Renjun thinks he feels the curl of a hand around his own, but he must be imagining it. He glances down, away from Jaemin for a moment, too look at his hand. He turns it over. On the front there's the faintest impressions of a fingers fading away. Like somebody gripped his hand in their own. _How strange_, Renjun thinks. He turns it over again, but by the time he's circled back the impressions are gone.

Jaemin's finished whatever he was doing by the time Renjun looks up again. His eyes are back to normal, and no more light is radiating from his hands. Jaemin smiles, before opening his cupped hands.

There's a bird sitting in his hands. It's small and a brilliant blue color. It chirps, its wings flapping. Jaemin coos, staring at it with a soft tenderness in his eyes. Jaemin strokes a loving finger over its tiny head before tossing it up into the air.

The bird explodes into a shower of miniature golden fireworks and sparkles. Everybody jumps at the noise, Renjun included. The lights sparkle and glimmer until they die and fade out, floating towards the ground. It's beautiful.

Sooyoung starts clapping. The room follows, until the entire basement is positively roaring with applause. Renjun cheers and whistles along for Jaemin. Jaemin grins at the crowd, and does a short bow. He looks proud of himself, despite the fact that he made it all look effortless and as easy as simply breathing. Jaemin didn't use any spoken spells either, making Renjun wonder if there's a sort of magic that is intuitive rather than learned.  
"To the second savior!" Sooyoung shouts.

"To the second savior!" they cry.

Jaemin's face falls, but he catches himself just before Sooyoung glances over at him. He starts smiling again, but it doesn't quite reach his eyes. Renjun continues clapping, feeling a sense of unsettlement spreading throughout him, even while amongst all the happy faces and loud cheering.

-

Renjun supposes he can't really classify himself as a nonbeliever now. Not after what he's seen. There's no way that Jaemin could make his eyes glow naturally or even with technology. Renjun knows what he saw wasn't something that could occur by any tricks of light or set up. Magic, therefore, must be real.

"Is magic real?" Renjun asks Jaemin, while they're going over some of the properties of herbs and essential potion ingredients.

"Hm?" Jaemin looks up to meet his eyes.

"Is magic real?" he repeats.

Jaemin pauses. "It is if you believe in it," he says. "Nothing, including magic, will work if you don't believe in it, Renjun." Renjun contemplates his words. He's right, Renjun supposes. If you believe something won't work, then it usually won't work out.

"Hold on," Jaemin says, standing. He enters one of the side chambers that Renjun's never been into. Renjun doesn't even know what's in them.

Jaemin returns with a pot in his hand. It's a plant. Dead and withered, the leaves long turned brown and crumpled up. If Renjun touched it, it would probably disintegrate under his touch. He places it in front of Renjun. "Watch," Jaemin instructs. Jaemin places both his hands around the ceramic pot and closes his eyes.

This time there's no flashing lights or glowing. But the plant, the plant starts to furl upwards. It's leaves de-wrinkle themselves, as if time were going in reverse. Renjun watches, stunned, as what was brown and grey turns into a vivid green.

In a matter of seconds, a healthy, alive, plant is before Renjun. "Can I?" Renjun asks, leaning forward. Jaemin nods, removing his hands from the pot. Renjun reaches out to feel one of the leaves.

It's real. Not plastic. Real, live leaves. Leaves that were dead a few seconds ago.

Renjun gapes. "I—what." He stares at the plant, and then at Jaemin. "How?" he asks.

Jaemin smiles, looking bemused by Renjun's reaction. "How about we start with simpler spells, for like things like unlocking doors, rather than this," he says, gesturing.

"Alright," Renjun says. And for the first time since he was a child, his head is filled with thoughts of magic and spells and witches and wizards.

-

Renjun didn't even get to cast any spells last session. Jaemin had forbade him from trying until he fully understood the mindset and thinking behind it. Apparently, it was very important to have the right feelings. Or else your spell could backfire spectacularly and to disastrous effect. Renjun acquiesced and decided not to try anything himself, lest he accidently blow off his limb. Jaemin had said he wasn't very talented in healing magic, and Renjun would like to keep all his limbs intact.

-

"How was your 'magic' lesson with Jaemin," Donghyuck drawls.

"Amazing," Renjun whispers.

"Yeah?" Donghyuck says, and his voice sounds strange. "You alright?"  
Renjun giggles. Honest to god, _giggles_. There's something about being around Jaemin that's intoxicating. It makes Renjun feel as if he were on cloud nine. He never wants to stop being around him. "Better than alright," he says dreamily.

From across the room, he can feel Donghyuck still staring at him.

-

Renjun's phone buzzes during lunch. It's a text.

** _jaemin: _** _come to the basement pls_

Renjun almost laughs out loud. Anybody else reading it would think it an odd request, but this is Renjun's life now he supposes. Basements, rituals, and one cute boy who makes Renjun spend half his time wondering why he's attracted to him. He types out a reply.

** _renjun: _ ** _coming_

"I have to go," Renjun says, already standing.

Jeno and Donghyuck look up at him. "Why?" Jeno asks, frowning. He glances at his watch. "It's not time for class yet, is it?"

"No," Renjun says. "I just have something I need to do." Donghyuck stares at him, like he _knows_ that he's going to Jaemin. _That's impossible though_, Renjun thinks. Donghyuck may know Renjun well, but he can't actually read minds. There's a billion other things Renjun could be doing besides going to see Jaemin. "I'll see you guys," he says, waving. Jeno waves confusedly back, while Donghyuck just watches him go.

-

Jaemin's alone. He's hunched over, nearby the water well in the corner. Renjun's half surprised. He didn't think Sooyoung was the type to trust people just being in what's basically their secret lair alone. He guesses Jaemin is the exception.

"Jaemin?" Renjun says, walking up to him. "What's wrong?" Renjun asks. Jaemin's eyes are red and puffy. He's been crying.

"There was a cat," he says softly. He sniffles. "It—I brought it back here." Jaemin shuffles out of the way, revealing the body of a mangled cat. It had been run over or something. Its fur is matted with blood and its body twisted in all the wrong directions. It's a horribly sad sight. And Jaemin seems so so affected by it.

"Oh Jaemin," Renjun says softly. He wraps his arms around Jaemin. Jaemin stiffens at first, but then relaxes after a split second.

"Would you like to watch?" Jaemin asks. Renjun nods, thinking he's going to bury it or something. Jaemin stands, and Renjun releases him. He grabs a stub of chalk. He starts to draw a large circle around the cat. Renjun watches him, not quite processing what he's doing. He stands and wipes off his hands on his robe before pulling out a black leather-bound book from his bag. Again, with no title. He opens it with ease.

Then he starts to chant. It's Latin. Renjun can now recognize the sound of the language now from all his time spent down here. He's still working on the understanding part though. But Jaemin's helping him a lot there.

Bone wrenching cracks echo around the room. The cat's body is twisting _by itself,_ snapping bones back into the places they should be. Renjun wants to look away, but he can't. He's rooted to the spot, either by morbid curiosity or his own fascination. Jaemin's chanting increases in volume, until his voice is booming off the walls. There's a raw _power_ that emanates off Jaemin now. It's half intimidating, half attractive.

Brilliant white light floods the room. Renjun instinctively reaches up to cover his eyes with an arm. He winces. He can barely see anything. There's a loud humming sound too. But it's not from Jaemin. He can still hear Jaemin speaking, somewhere, even though he can no longer see him. The sound and light continue to increase to the point where Renjun thinks he might pass out from everything being _too much _and then—

Everything stops. The light dies down, until the room back at its normal darkness. Renjun tentatively lowers his arm from his eyes. Jaemin's standing in front of him, looking frazzled. His hair is sticking up in all directions, looking poofy and wonderfully soft. He grins. Renjun glances down towards the floor and the chalk circle, where the cat's body was laid.

The cat. It's alive.

It meows at Renjun, its tail swishing back and forth.

"Hey kitty," Jaemin says, crouching down to pet it. The cat stands up and prances over towards Jaemin. It rubs against his legs, purring. Jaemin coos as he runs his hands over its fur.

-

When Renjun comes back to the room, Donghyuck can tell that something is off. Renjun barely musters out a greeting back to him, still feeling shell-shocked from what he saw. The cat_. Jaemin_. Jaemin... That Jaemin can—

"What is it?" Donghyuck asks, startling Renjun.

Renjun hesitates before answering. Should he tell Donghyuck? He's not sure how he'd react. But he deserves to know, he supposes. He _is_ his best friend and roommate. "Jaemin's a necromancer," Renjun says finally. It is what he is. Renjun remembers the plant, and how Jaemin had simply willed it back to life. Renjun hadn't thought about it then, simply thinking it an amazing feat. And then the cat—the cat had sealed it. That cat was very, very dead. Jaemin brought it back to life. To bring something dead back to life, even a plant, is necromancy.

Necromancy, in all the movies and books Renjun's ever read or seen, is bad news.

"A _what_?" Donghyuck shrieks. "No way," he says. "I don't believe it."

"I didn't either," Renjun says. "Not until I saw it with my own eyes."

"You're shitting me," Donghyuck says. Renjun shakes his head.  
"I wish I was," Renjun says. "I didn't think magic was real."

"So," Donghyuck drawls. "Not only is he part of a crazy cult, but he's _also_ an evil necromancer." He laughs. "You sure know how to pick them, Renjun."

"He's not evil," Renjun scowls. He saw how tenderly Jaemin laid the cat's body down. How hard it was for him to see the animal dead. Jaemin used necromancy to bring a _cat_ back to life. For a cultist, he's awfully soft.

"Deep shit," Donghyuck says pointedly. "Deep. Shit."

Renjun groans.

-

Renjun learns that when he's not doing necromancy, Jaemin is a photography major. He also particularly enjoys watching sappy romance movies.  
"What's your major?" Jaemin asks that afternoon. Renjun's started taking his lunch to go so he can meet with Jaemin in the library basement, much to Donghyuck and Jeno's dismay. _They'll be alright_, he thinks. They have each other. Besides, it's not like he's never going to go to lunch with them again.

"Dance," Renjun answers. "You?"

"Photography," Jaemin says. "Dance," he whistles. "You'll have to show me one day."

"One day," Renjun says, noncommittal. He does have a show coming up that he could invite Jaemin to... "What about your photos?" Renjun asks in turn. "Got any particular favorites?"

Jaemin chuckles. "You can see some in the hallway to the fifth-floor classrooms," he says.

Renjun's jaw drops. "No way," he says. He remembers walking down that hallway, and seeing those photos for the first time. They were beautiful, to say the least. It was an all black and white collection, based around the theme of love and artists in love. There were several information panels next by to the photos, describing the subjects of each one. Renjun had always wanted to read them more closely, but he never found the time. He would have to now. "I love those photos," he said.

"Really?" Jaemin flushes. "Thank you," he says, grinning.

They fritter next half the hour away talking about their favorite romcoms, and then spend the rest of the time trying to get Renjun relaxed enough to attempt casting the door unlocking spell. Jaemin walks him through several breathing exercises, and yet all Renjun can think about is how cute it is when Jaemin smiles, and how his eyes crinkle at the corners.

-

After the cat incident, whatever barrier there was between them seems to have dissolved. Jaemin comes up to Renjun now during the school day. Sometimes just to say hi, sometimes to walk him to class. Renjun is too afraid to try to read into things, but he's pretty sure most of Jaemin's classes are on the other side of the campus. Meaning, Jaemin comes to Renjun's classroom door specifically so that he can see Renjun.

Or maybe he just wants the company. For all he knows, Jaemin doesn't have any other friends that he's mentioned. Maybe he's lonely.

(Renjun might know that's not true. Although Jaemin's never really talked about his friends, Renjun's seen him during the school day sometimes. He's easily spotted, with that humongous black robe of his that he never seems to take off. He's seen him talking to a few upperclassmen, Mark, he thinks is one of their names.)

_Maybe_, he tells himself. Just maybe...

-

"I don't think you should be seeing Jaemin anymore," Donghyuck says one night.

"What?" Renjun says, turning to face him. "You—what? Why?"

Donghyuck shakes his head. "I just—I think he's bad news, Junnie. I don't trust him."

Renjun frowns. "Why? I do."

"What do you think he's doing there? At the 'covenant'?" Donghyuck says. "Nobody learns necromancy to save little kittens," Donghyuck says. _Jaemin does_, Renjun thinks. Jaemin would. He's not like all the others. Renjun knows this is true, because he doesn't know what he would do if it weren't true.

"I don't know," Renjun answers, because he doesn't. Jaemin's never told him why he's there. He must have a reason though. Renjun's sure of it. Because Jaemin doesn't actually seem like he enjoys being there, despite his polite smiles and bows.

Donghyuck gives him a pointed stare that practically screams, _See, I told you._ It does make him think, though. Renjun still trusts Jaemin. He's seen how he behaves. He doesn't think Jaemin's a bad person by any means, but...

Why _is_ Jaemin at the covenant? Why do they all call him 'savior'?

Something else is going on at the covenant. Something that Jaemin's not telling him.

-

"Why do they think you're so powerful?" Renjun asks the next day, the conversation with Donghyuck still on his mind. They all revere him as some sort of young god, or "savior," as they often call him. Some days they make him do more magic for them. Sometimes they have him try to teach some of the other members magic, to varying degrees of success. Jaemin uses the same principles he does as when he's with Renjun. But with Renjun, he's... softer somehow. There's a certain tenderness in his voice he has when speaking to Renjun that he doesn't have with the other members. With them, he's all formal politeness. It makes Renjun feel giddy, like he's a schoolgirl who's crush acknowledged him.

Jaemin hesitates. "I am, I suppose," Jaemin admits. He fiddles with the hem on his robe. "But even I have my weaknesses."  
"Such as?"

"Everybody has a specialty," Jaemin says, shrugging. "The same way there are some things in life you’re more naturally talented at, the same goes for magic. You’ll find yours eventually, as you learn more."

"What’s yours?" Renjun asks. Renjun knows what the answer is likely to be. _Necromancy_, he thinks Jaemin will answer. But Jaemin freezes, hand hovering midair above where it was about to grab a book.

"Why don't we see if you can figure it out?" Jaemin counters, turning back around, book in hand. He passes it to Renjun. So he has no qualms about raising a cat from the dead in front of Renjun, but he can't bring himself to say "necromancy." _Alright_, Renjun thinks, taking the book. "Levitate it," Jaemin says.

Renjun places the book down on the ground in front of him. They've been working on having Renjun actually execute magic. Jaemin's taught him the words to several spells, but to actually _speak_ them, and have them work. That's another thing entirely.

"My magic's always strongest when I have an emotion to focus on," Jaemin suggests. "It can be any emotion. Some people think that emotion would weaken any spell you cast, but I don't believe that." Renjun stares at the book before him. Technically speaking, it's an easy feat. All Renjun has to do is say the word. And he _knows_ the word. _Easy as breathing in and out_, Jaemin had said. _Focus_, he had told him. _Believe._

"I don't think I can," Renjun says. "I have no idea what I'm doing, Jaemin," he says, turning towards him.

"Yes, you do," Jaemin says. "Anybody can do magic. Just not everybody knows that they can, and that's what stops them from being able to."

Renjun swallows. The book lies before him, tempting him. He squeezes his eyes shut. It helps him focus. Renjun inhales, and then exhales, the way he's seen Jaemin do so many times. He can sense Jaemin's presence still nearby even though he can't see him anymore. Something about him is just naturally _warm_. Like the way a fireplace radiates warmth. Renjun reaches out, trying to feel for the book with his mind.

It doesn't work. Renjun can't feel shit. He exhales more forcefully. Renjun can feel Jaemin shift nearby. He's worried that Renjun's working himself up. Jaemin wants Renjun to succeed, and Renjun doesn't want to disappoint Jaemin.

Renjun feels the anger, the frustration, the _fear_ inside him and balls it up into an imaginary ball inside him. He holds out his hand.

"_Scansio_!" Renjun yells. Probably with a little too much force for simply lifting a book. Renjun hears a slamming sound. And then a thud. Renjun heaves, feeling drained for some weird reason.

He opens his eyes. Jaemin is still standing beside him. His eyes are wide, but he's smiling. Grinning, as he wraps an arm around Renjun, shaking him.

"You did it Renjun!" he shouts, jumping up and down. Renjun stares, confused. He looks at the ground where the book is. Or rather, was. The book is now on the floor on the other side of the room.

"You didn't throw it, did you?" Renjun asks dubiously.

Jaemin gasps, offended. "No," he says. "I'd never trick you like that." He sounds so sincere, Renjun doesn't really have a choice but to try and believe him.

"Okay," Renjun says, still not quite believing it, but happy that Jaemin's happy.

Maybe he should've kept his eyes open.

-

"Good work everybody!" Mr. Kim claps his hands together loudly, signaling class is finished for today. "The performance is this upcoming Friday, as you all know," Mr. Kim says. "Thank you all for your hard work this semester. It's been such a pleasure to work with you all. And of course, a special thank you to Renjun, our lovely soloist for this performance." Mr. Kim gestures towards him as the room bursts into a round of applause for him. Renjun blushes and gives a short bow. Taeyong smiles and gives him a soft nudge.

"You all are very prepared, so no need to stress," Mr. Kim continues. "I'm looking forward to being able to watch your amazing performance. Class dismissed."

"Thank you," the class choruses, everybody starting to move off in various directions.

"Don't forget to invite your friends!" Mr. Kim shouts, winking. The class laughs. Everybody disperses, going off to various corners of the room to change and pack up.

-

"You inviting anybody?" Taeyong asks.

Renjun shrugs while he unlaces his shoes. "I don't know," he answers, even though he has a certain honey-haired somebody on his mind. "Probably just my friends. You?" he asks.

"Just Jaehyun," Taeyong says. Jaehyun is Taeyong's long term boyfriend. They're a cute couple.

"Nice," Renjun says, standing. "Ready?" Taeyong nods. The two of them leave the studio together. They always do. Taeyong lives one floor above Renjun, so they usually walk to and from dance class together.

It's dark outside, as it always is after class ends. The air is crisp. Renjun wraps his scarf a little tighter around him. He shivers, it's only a short walk but paltry dance leggings aren't exactly the warmest material to be wearing this time of year.

"I like the design on the flyer this time," Taeyong says absentmindedly. "Ten did the drawing," he says proudly. Ten's an art major. Renjun doesn't know very him, but Taeyong's good friends with him. Ten's even come to a few dance classes as well and participated. He's an amazing dancer. Renjun was surprised when he told him he was an art major, not a dancer.

Last performance they got a graphics major to design the flyer. They made up some cool geometrical designs which looked good, but didn't really fit with the theme of the performance. This time, Ten drew a beautiful black and white scene of two dancers on stage. It's strangely haunting and beautiful simultaneously.

Wait. Flyer. Renjun's hands fly to his bag. He flips through the various folders and papers he has stuffed in there. No flyer. _Shoot_, he thinks, groaning. He forgot to take one from the pile, and the studio would be closed by now for the weekend.

"Hey," Renjun says, turning to Taeyong. "You wouldn't happen to have an extra flyer, would you?"

"Extra?" Taeyong eyes him. "I thought you weren't inviting anybody special." Flyers were typically for people you specially wanted to invite. Friends like Jeno or Donghyuck could be told verbally. Or even texted. Flyers were seen as something to present to your crush in the hallway while praying that they don't reject you.

"I'm not," Renjun says. "It's for my friends,"

"Mhm," Taeyong hums. "Here." He passes him a flyer. Renjun stares at it. It reminds him of when they first met, and how Renjun got into this whole mess. Jaemin, and his awfully colored flyers. Renjun smiles fondly at the memory of the ugly flyers being sent flying to the ground, and then the feeling of looking up at Jaemin's face for the first time and thinking, _Holy shit_.

Renjun tucks the flyer into his bag.

-

The question of asking Jaemin stays on his mind for their whole lesson. The performance is on Friday. Renjun should ask today, just in case Jaemin has any conflicts or needs to plan out his week. That would maximize the chance that Jaemin would be able to attend.

If he even wants to.

_Of course he'd want to_, Renjun scolds himself. Jaemin's his friend. Not just some random person Renjun thinks is pretty. They know each other. They've done things together. Like Jaemin teaching Renjun magic in the basement of the library. Yeah. Things.

But no matter how much confidence Renjun can seem to gather in himself, in his relationship with Jaemin, the words remain stuck in his throat. He's come up with at least a dozen ways he could ask Jaemin. Are you free on Friday? What are you doing this Friday? You had said you wanted to see me dance. Etc. etc...

And yet, Renjun can't get the damned words out of his mouth. A part of his brain argues that he just hasn't found the right time. There hasn't been a natural break in the conversation to insert it. But Renjun knows it's another excuse.

-

They've wrapped up for the day. Renjun didn't try to cast anything today. It was just learning basic phrases and words and magic vocab 101. Renjun was packing his things into his bag when Jaemin stands suddenly and moves towards the well.

"The blood moon is coming," he says, voice hollow. Jaemin seems sad for some reason. He's leaning heavily on the well, staring down into it. Renjun tries to think of something to say to comfort Jaemin, to cheer him up, but he's been thinking so much about his dance recital that all that comes out is—

"Do you want to come to my dance recital?" Renjun blurts out. "I've—I have a flyer," he stammers. Jaemin turns to look at him, wide-eyed. Evidently, this is not what he was expecting Renjun to say. Renjun grabs the flyer out of his bag and scrambles to his feet. He holds it out to Jaemin. Jaemin stares down at it, before gently taking it.

"I'd—I'd love to," Jaemin says, eyes scanning over the flyer. He smiles, still a little thinly but no less genuine. "Thank you," he says. "For inviting me."

"Of course," Renjun says, still not believing his brain that _that's_ how he asked Jaemin to his performance. "You'd—I mean, you _had_ said you wanted to see me dance, so," Renjun chuckles, trailing off awkwardly.

"I do," Jaemin says. "I just..." Jaemin stares at the flyer. He shakes his head. "Never mind," he says. Jaemin smiles brightly at Renjun, but it's a little too stretched thin. Something's still on his mind. "Thank you, Renjun," he says. Renjun smiles back in return.

-

That night, Renjun Googles when the blood moon is, Jaemin's reaction to it stuck in his head. Jaemin seemed worried. Nervous. But also, sad. Like he's dreading it. Like something awful is going to happen then and Jaemin doesn't want it to happen.

The blood moon is in two days.

Renjun's nervous, for some reason. Sooyoung and the other have all built it up. Something important to them is going to happen then. Renjun's probably going to be witness to it, whatever it is. Something horrible, or something amazing.

He isn't sure he wants to find out.

-

It was a normal day.

Jaemin had stopped by Renjun's classroom to walk to lunch with him. He seemed better today. A little subdued still, but nothing like he was last night. He's kept a careful eye on Jaemin though, just in case.

Now, they've stopped walking, faced with the vast cafeteria full of conversations. It's loud, but somehow Jaemin's mere presence beside him seems to drown it all out. Jaemin glances towards Renjun, a strange expression on his face. Usually, this is where they split. Renjun will go off to sit with Jeno and Donghyuck, and Jaemin with his friends. But this time Jaemin hesitates before walking off. It's enough time for Renjun to grab his arm.

"Do you... Maybe want to sit with us?" Renjun asks.

Jaemin perks up. "I'd love to!" he says. Renjun nods. Now all he has to do is hope that they react to him well. Donghyuck, especially. Maybe Renjun didn't totally think this through. He just wanted Jaemin to be by him for a little bit longer.

"Guys," Renjun says. Jeno and Donghyuck swivel to face them. "This is Jaemin," he says, gesturing. Jaemin waves.

"Hello," he says. "May I sit?" Jeno nods. Donghyuck's still frozen, his fork midair. Renjun slides in beside him, Jaemin sitting next to Jeno and across from Renjun.

"Quit it," Renjun murmurs, elbowing Donghyuck sharply. Donghyuck chokes, and shakes himself. He continues eating, but Renjun still catches him sneaking glances at Jaemin.

"Nice to meet you," Jeno says, and Renjun is just glad at least _he's_ not acting weird. "I'm Jeno." Jaemin turns to Donghyuck, expecting him to introduce himself as well. Donghyuck doesn't look up, very obviously avoiding Jaemin's gaze.

Renjun stomps on Donghyuck's foot. "Donghyuck," he wheezes out. Renjun wants to stab him.

"Nice to meet you both," Jaemin chirps, either oblivious to Donghyuck's behavior or choosing to ignore it. Whatever it is, Renjun's thankful for it, the angel that he is. "What's your majors?"

"Music," Jeno answers. "You?"

"Photography," Jaemin says.

Beside Renjun, he can hear Donghyuck mutter, "I thought you spent all your time stealing bodies from graves to raise them for your undead army," under his breath.

"Donghyuck," Renjun whispers, warning.

Donghyuck rolls his eyes. "Sorry," he says, not sounding the least bit.

Jeno perks up. "Oh really? I like to take photos as well, but I don't think I'm that good," he chuckles.

"Don't say that," Jaemin says. "I bet you're good." Then they start swapping photography lens mm and aperture settings and Renjun tunes them out.

By the end of lunch, Jeno and Jaemin are fast friends and have exchanged numbers. On the other hand, Renjun can't even count the number of snarky comments Donghyuck's muttered. He barely even spoke to Jaemin, preferring to bury his face in his food. He even specifically ignored a question directed at him, probably because it was Jaemin asking. And Renjun _knew_ he heard it.

-

"What was that?" Renjun asks, once they get back to the room.

Donghyuck scowls. "What was _what_," he says, mocking. He clearly knows what Renjun is talking about.

"You know perfectly well," Renjun spits. He can feel anger start to burn inside him, and has to remind himself to try and stay calm. But there was no reason for Donghyuck to treat Jaemin so coldly. Renjun's _told_ Donghyuck repeatedly that Jaemin isn't a bad person. He's testified again and again on Jaemin's account. Does that mean nothing to him? Does Renjun not have a trustworthy judgement of character? Jaemin was nothing but friendly towards the two of them, and Donghyuck might have well spat on him and called him names.

"Oh so what, I called your _necromancer boyfriend_ what he is, a cultist," Donghyuck snaps. "He's not good news, Renjun! Think about it. He fucking raises things from the dead. He spends all his time in a damp, dark basement! How on Earth can you not see it?"

"How—how can you say that?" Renjun fumes. "I've told you, many times that Jaemin is _not_ like that. I told you about the cat. About the plants. About—"

"You barely spend time with us anymore!" Donghyuck explodes. "All _you_ can think about is 'Jaemin this' and 'Jaemin that.' What about us, Renjun? We've been friends longer than you've known Jaemin, and then suddenly you take his word over mine?"

"It's not a fucking competition," Renjun snaps. "It's—"

"Oh, so Jaemin's just some shiny new toy you're fond of?" Donghyuck sneers, crossing his arms. "Is that all we all are to you, Renjun?"

"Fuck off," Renjun says. "You _know_ that's not true."

"Do I?" Donghyuck cocks his head.

"I don't trust him," Donghyuck says coldly. "He's _using_ you, Renjun. You're so—so different around him. He probably cast some fucking spell on you or something, God."

"Using me?" Renjun repeats, laughing. "How so."

"You say _he's_ good, but what of the other people in the covenant? Are they all good, Renjun? Can you say, that you'd a hundred percent trust them?" Donghyuck asks. Renjun falls silent. He doesn't have a good answer for it. This is one of the few points that Renjun agrees with Donghyuck on. He doesn't trust the other members of the covenant, not besides Jaemin. But he'll be damned if he tells Donghyuck that right now. So he stays silent.

Donghyuck snorts. "See," he says, crossing his arms. "And yet you don't think it's at all shifty that he hangs out with those kinds of people. He has a reason why he joined that covenant. I think it's time to wake up and ask your _boyfriend_, what he's doing there."

_He's not my boyfriend_, is on the tip of Renjun's tongue, but before he gets the chance to say it Donghyuck stomps off and slams the door to his room. It hits the doorframe so hard Renjun's afraid there'll be splinters.

-

Renjun's lying awake on his bed, half contemplating going over next door to apologize, half still brewing in his own anger at Donghyuck, when his phone buzzes.

**_jaemin:_**_ can we meet. i need to talk to u_

** _renjun:_ ** _ where?_

_ **jaemin: **oceanside_

Jaemin wants to meet at the beach. There's a strip of sidewalk right before the sand, was well as a concrete wall Renjun knows that he likes to sit on.

It's sort of a strange request. Renjun hopes everything is okay. He hopes to god that Jaemin isn't upset at all about Donghyuck's behavior at lunch. Renjun loves Donghyuck, and they've been friends for a very long time, but sometimes, enough is enough.

Renjun stuffs his phone into his pocket and starts to get ready to leave. As he's hopping about, trying to stuff one shoe on his foot, he sees the light from under Donghyuck's door flip on. Renjun hesitates, wondering if he should go in and say something. They've fought before of course, like any pair of friends. But usually they reconcile faster.

Donghyuck's still mad at him, Renjun knows. And he definitely would not like the fact that Renjun's about to go see the one person in Renjun's life that Donghyuck cannot stand. Despite the fact that the two barely know each other. Renjun really believes that if Donghyuck tried, they'd get along well.

Renjun's phone buzzes. His pulls it out of his pocket.

**_jaemin: _**_please, i need you_

Renjun hardens his resolve. He can deal with Donghyuck later. Jaemin needs him.

-

Jaemin's already sitting on the wall when Renjun gets there. He's facing the ocean, but Renjun can tell it's him from the way his hair blows in the wind, from the curve in his back, from the way he sits. Renjun wonders when he became so _familiar_ with Jaemin. It's like every little detail is now in hyper focus to Renjun.

"Hey," Renjun says quietly.

"Hey," Jaemin says, his voice cracking. Renjun slides his legs over the wall and scoots next to Jaemin.

Jaemin's holding something in his hands. It's a photo. Crinkled and yellowed with time, it's obviously a well-loved photograph. In the photo, Renjun can spot Jaemin. He's younger, maybe about eleven or twelve. He's hugging someone older beside him. They look similar. Both of them are grinning happily at the camera. Their hair is tousled, and Renjun can spot the vague blue of an ocean behind them.

It's a happy picture. It must be a very fond memory. But Jaemin's aura and posture screams melancholy.

"Who is he?" Renjun asks.

"My brother," Jaemin says softly. "His name was Yuta. He's—he's the reason why I got into all this." Jaemin sniffles, wiping his nose on a tissue he's clutching. "But now, now I'm not so sure." Jaemin drops his arm, the photograph lying on his lap now. "Would you do it?" Jaemin turns to face Renjun, and his eyes are red rimmed. "If you had the chance to bring back somebody you loved, but there was a chance you could fuck it all up, would you?"

Renjun shifts closer to Jaemin, so that their arms are pressed against each other. "I think," he says slowly. "I trust _your_ judgement, Jaemin. You're a good person."

Renjun doesn't know the real consequences of necromancy on a person. On the cat, it seemed okay. On plants, sure. But in all the stories he's ever read or movies he's seen, what's brought back never comes back _right_.

"Necromancy is dark magic, Renjun," Jaemin mutters bitterly. "It's not meant for plants and saving cats. _This_ is what it's meant for, and yet—" Jaemin swallows, looking away. "And yet, I can't bring myself to do it. It's what I've spent all these years training and reading about. And I can't do it." Jaemin sighs. Renjun wraps an arm around him. Jaemin leans into Renjun, as if he's the only thing that could hold him up.

For a while, they just sit together. The sun is setting, in the distance. It turns the sky a wonderful blend of blues, oranges, and purples. Combined with the ocean before them, it's picturesque. Renjun spares a quick glance at Jaemin. His face is closed off, an expression that Renjun's not used to seeing on him. Jaemin's thinking about something, someone else right now. But that's okay. Renjun has him here, with him.

"Is it wrong of me?" Jaemin says, his voice small. "To back out now?"

"No," Renjun says back softly. "Of course not, Jaemin."  
"The covenant," Jaemin whispers. "Sooyoung. She'll be mad."

"Mad?" Renjun frowns. "Why?"

Jaemin shakes his head. "I don't know, but they—they wanted me to do something. Bring back someone. Somebody important to all of them." Jaemin sits up straight. Renjun's side feels warm from where Jaemin was lying on it. "That's why they treated me so nicely."

"Could you?" Renjun asks. _Could you bring somebody back from the dead?_ Jaemin shrugs his shoulders.

"They all seem convinced that I could do it," Jaemin says. "They think that I'm, powerful or something." Jaemin brings his legs up onto the wall, clutching them close to his chest. He looks so _small_. And afraid. Renjun wants to shield him from all this, but he has no idea how to. He's way out of his depth here.

"And you are," Renjun states. He's seen Jaemin's display of power firsthand several times.

"I don't know," he says sullenly. "Sooyoung," he says, staring out into the distance. "She's always been—" he shudders. "I don't know, envious or something. I'm afraid that she might, she might—" Jaemin bites his lip. "Let's—just, can we sit?" Jaemin asks, swallowing. Renjun nods. _Of course_, he thinks. How could he say no?

"Yeah," Renjun whispers. He extends an arm, offering Jaemin the space back to lean into if he wants to or not.

Jaemin, of course does, never being one to turn down physical affection. He lays his head down in Renjun's lap, staring distantly out into the ocean. Renjun cards his hands gently through Jaemin's hair. He wonders what's going on inside Jaemin's head. If he's still thinking about Yuta. If he's worried about Sooyoung. Whatever it is, Renjun hopes that he can find a little bit of peace right now.  
At some point, they both doze off. The ocean waves lulling Renjun into sleep. He rides away on white crested waves into a land of dreams and magic.

-

When Renjun opens his eyes, he's lying on the sand. He can feel the grains digging into his back. He sits up. He's wearing a robe like the one Jaemin is wearing. Renjun lifts his arms, snorting when he sees how droopy and wide the sleeves are. He must look ridiculous. It makes him wonder how on Earth Jaemin can look so good it in then.

Renjun stands. The ocean is stormy, a far contrast from the peaceful gentle waves he fell asleep to. Tall waves crest before crashing down against one another. It's chaotic, but beautiful. The sea is grey, but the sky above him remains a perfect blue.

"Renjun."

It's Jaemin. He's standing behind him, still wearing that damn robe of his. Renjun wonders if he'll ever get to see Jaemin in something else. His face is strangely neutral. Jaemin looks... different. Like he's possessed somehow.

"Jaemin?" Renjun says.

"Sooyoung," Jaemin says. "She wants my power."

The scene morphs, the world shifting around him. The sand falls away, turning dark and harder until it's solid ground. The ocean retreats further and further. Dark walls pull themselves up from the ground, framed with bookshelves and lamps.

They're in the basement of the library. Sooyoung is standing, alone, in the middle of the room. She's holding a white ceremonial knife of some sort. Her face is also blank, like Jaemin's was. Jaemin moves towards her.

"This isn't real," Renjun says, realization dawning as he glances around the basement.

"No," Dream-Jaemin says. "But all dreams are simply an extension of our own mind, no? And our minds are very much real. Thoughts, Renjun, are the truest things there are."

"It's just a dream," Renjun sighs.

"Dreams have more meaning than you think," Dream-Jaemin says, shaking his head. "Sooyoung," he says. "She's dangerous."

Renjun frowns. "What do you mean?" he says.

"It's Sooyoung," Dream-Jaemin repeats. "She—"

A noise sounds, something akin to an alarm or a siren. The world spins again, and they're back on the beach. But now the sky is a dark red. The ocean is still churning, waves now violent and harsh. Renjun can see the moon in the sky. It's also red. _The blood moon_, Renjun realizes.

"What's happening?" Renjun asks. "Jaemin?"

Dream-Jaemin's face turns serious. "It's time to wake up Renjun," he says.

"Wait, Jaemin." Renjun reaches out for him but he whirls away, out of reach.

Jaemin turns back around to face him. "You need to wake—"

"—UP!" Donghyuck shouts.

Renjun jumps, falling off the wall onto the sidewalk. Donghyuck's standing in front of him, snapping his fingers. Renjun hisses, feeling a stinging sensation on his knees.

"Jesus," he groans, rolling onto his butt. "What."

"Where have you _been_?" Donghyuck shouts. He sounds stressed. He _looks_ stressed. His hair is all over the place, and it looks like he quickly threw on whatever clothes he could find. A stark contrast from his usual togetherness and attentiveness to appearance.

"What?" Renjun rubs his eyes. It's day time now, the sun glaring into his eyes. "What time is it?"

Donghyuck checks his phone. "It's noon, dipshit," Donghyuck says. "You didn't come back last night," he states, a mixture between angry and worried. Even while still mad at him, Donghyuck had dragged himself out to go find Renjun.

"Yeah," Renjun says, propping himself against the wall. "I was—Jaemin texted me," he says. Renjun glances around, suddenly noticing the lack of pressure on his lap. The lack of _Jaemin_'s presence. "Where's Jaemin?" Renjun asks, frowning.

Donghyuck shrugs like he couldn't care less. "You were alone when I got here," he says. "Dangerous, Junnie. You shouldn't just sit outside at night."

"I wasn't alone," Renjun protests. "Jaemin was here." Renjun stands up slowly. His vision blurs slightly as he moves. He looks around. There's the afternoon beach crowds starting to pour in, a mixture of women, men, children, families, all going to have fun. Amongst none of them can he see a honey haired boy with a black robe.

It's true Jaemin could've woken before him and left him on the wall by himself, but Renjun doesn't think he would do that. Something doesn't feel right.

"I didn't see him," Donghyuck says, shrugging. "He must've left." Donghyuck bites his lip. Renjun can see him thinking '_See, I told you. He's not good,'_ but he says nothing. Renjun is half thankful, half worried.

Where did Jaemin go?

-

They don't talk about last night. Donghyuck seems sorry, but he doesn't voice it so neither does Renjun. It's a little awkward and stilted, but Renjun and Donghyuck aren't best friends of ten years for nothing. They'll be alright.

Renjun slides into a seat. He pulls out his phone and sends Jaemin a quick text.

** _renjun: _ ** _hey where'd you go???_

He stuffs his phone back into his pocket, not expecting an answer right away. Jaemin should have classes right now, so it's not like even if everything _was_ okay that he would be able reply right now. Renjun turns his attention back on the teacher and tries his best to drown out his worries with calculus and numbers.

-

Renjun checks his phone after his morning classes finish. He frowns. No response from Jaemin yet. He hasn't even read it. Renjun types out another text.

** _renjun:_ ** _ are you okay?_

Renjun hesitantly places it back in his bag, and continues towards the cafeteria. He shakes himself. Maybe Jaemin's just been busy with his classes and hasn't had time to check his phone. _Yeah, that must be it_, Renjun tells himself. _No need to worry_, he thinks._ At least, not yet_.

Renjun isn't able to keep the frown off his face during lunch. Donghyuck notices.

"What's the long face for?" he says.

Renjun shakes his head. Donghyuck wouldn't care if Jaemin were really missing; he wouldn't understand. He'd probably even be happy. "Nothing," Renjun mutters. "Just stressed." It's half a lie, half the truth. Those are always the best lies, Renjun's learned.

"Same," Jeno chimes in. "Got like four papers already and I've only written half of one."

Donghyuck barks a laugh. "I've written none."

Renjun laughs along, trying to pass it off as stress about school.

-

It's the end of the school day. Jaemin still hasn't replied. Maybe it's not that unusual, Renjun shouldn't expect Jaemin to be glued to his phone all day. Maybe his phone died, or he dropped it in water and it broke.

Even then, Renjun would normally see Jaemin during the school day as well. Jaemin would come up to him in the hallway to chat, or he'd come by during lunch or Renjun's free so that they could study together.

Renjun hasn't heard, or seen anything of Jaemin since last night.

Needless to say, he's worried.

He sends Jaemin yet another text.

** _renjun: _ ** _seriously, i'm getting worried_

Renjun swallows, scrolling up their text history. It's now 4PM. Jaemin should be done with his classes for the day. Renjun decides he'll just go by his last class and ask the professor if Jaemin was there. It doesn't hurt to ask.

-

The classroom is already empty by the time Renjun gets there. All the students have already departed, going off for the day to finish up whatever work they have or perhaps go out with friends. Luckily, the teacher is still in. Renjun spots him at his desk, reorganizing a few papers. A bag is slung across his shoulder. He must be about to leave too.

Renjun clears his throat. "Mr. Moon?" he says. Renjun has never had a class with him, but Jaemin's talked plenty about him.

Mr. Moon looks up. He frowns. "Are you in my class?" he says.

Renjun shakes his head. "No," he says. "I'm not. But I'm looking for a friend of mine, Na Jaemin? Was he in class today?"

"No," Mr. Moon says, shaking his head. "He wasn't. Very unusual."

Renjun swallows, and tries not to think about Jaemin's words last night.

_The covenant,_ he had said. _They'll be mad_.

"I see," Renjun says. "Thank you anyways." Mr. Moon smiles at him, kindly, and waves as he exits the room. _Maybe he wasn't feeling well,_ Renjun thinks, trying to ignore the growing feeling of dread in his stomach. Maybe that's why he hasn't responded. Maybe he's lying in bed, asleep. Renjun could go by his dorm room, just in case. Maybe he's there.

Yeah, that's what he'll do, he decides. Renjun walks up to Jaemin's dorm building, and stares up at the second-floor window. There's no light on. Renjun takes a deep breath. _No reason to panic yet_, he tells himself. Yet.

Renjun takes the stairs up. He doesn't know his roommates name, which is awkward, but Renjun would rather suffer the awkwardness than believing that Jaemin's been kidnapped by Sooyoung.

He knocks on the door. The roommate opens it.

"Hi," Renjun starts. "I'm Renjun, a friend of Jaemin's?"

The roommate's eyes widen in recognition. "Oh!" he says happily. "Jaemin's not here right now, but you can still come in." He steps aside from the door. "Jaemin's talked about you a lot," he says.

Renjun steps inside, two thoughts racing through his mind. One, Jaemin talks about him a lot. Two, Jaemin isn't here right now. Meaning, he's not sick in bed.

Renjun swallows his fear and musters a smile. "He does?" he says, looking around. It's a little messy, but nothing too bad. "Do you happen to know where he is right now?"

"Jaemin?" the roommate scratches his head. "I don't think so," he says. "Sorry."

-

Jaemin's always told him to trust his gut. Instincts are one of the strongest things. And right now, Renjun's gut is telling him something isn't right.

Jaemin's been missing for a whole day now, and Renjun might be going a little stir crazy with all the bad possibilities of what could've happened to him. _Think Renjun... _Renjun forces himself to breathe and stop panicking. He needs to list his facts. _What do you know?_ he asks himself.

First fact: A ritual. Sooyoung always was mentioning a ritual at the blood moon. Something about a prophesied person. Fact two: they all believed Jaemin to be their "second savior." They think he was powerful. They wanted _Jaemin_ to do something. Fact three: Jaemin specializes in necromancy.

Conclusion: they wanted Jaemin to raise somebody from the dead for them. Renjun shudders. Just who do they want to bring back? They always refer to him as the "prophesied" or very rarely, the "first savior." Renjun's assuming he was another powerful witch.

And now, Jaemin doesn't want to do it anymore. Probably because whoever they want to bring back was evil or something. Or that they wanted to make the dead person do horrible things. What would the logical thing for an evil cult group to do next?

_Steal Jaemin and force him to do it_, Renjun's brain supplies. So, Sooyoung must've taken Jaemin while they fell asleep on beach wall. Luckily, the covenant doesn't seem to have another hide out other than the one in the library basement. Renjun knows just where to go then.

-

Renjun can't do it alone, this he knows. Renjun doesn't really have any magical capabilities himself, or any real talents that could be of use in this situation. His friends, however do. Donghyuck's smart, and can think his way out of almost any situation, and Jeno's well, strong. And both of them are good in a fight. Way better than Renjun.

First step, apologizing to Donghyuck.

Renjun knocks on his door. "Donghyuck?" he calls.

Donghyuck yanks the door open so fast, Renjun almost falls over.

"I'm sorry," Renjun says. "I didn't mean to—"

"Spit it out," Donghyuck says, eyeing him. "What is it you want?"

Renjun sucks in a breath. Was it really that transparent? It's not like didn't want to apologize though. Renjun did want them to be okay again, he doesn't _want_ them to still be fighting. "I think Jaemin's in trouble. I think the covenant members are going to do something bad to him."

"Why would I want to help him?" Donghyuck spits coldly.

"Jaemin could be in danger. Actual, legitimate danger." Renjun stares up at Donghyuck, pleading. "Please," he says. "Jaemin's not a bad person."

Donghyuck softens. "I know," he mumbles.

"What?" Renjun says.

"I _know_," he repeats, louder. "I know he's not a bad person. I was just—I guess, jealous. You were spending all your time with _him_. All you could think was about when the next covenant or magic lesson was. You ignored me all the time. I felt—I felt shafted, I guess." Donghyuck rubs his neck, sheepish. "So, I took it out on him."

Renjun sighs. "I'm really sorry," he says, and he is. He never meant to make Donghyuck feel ignored. Heck, Renjun hadn't even noticed it. He probably has been the worst friend over the past week. He got so infatuated with Jaemin that he forgot how to balance things. "I've been a bad friend these weeks, haven't I."

"Don't—"

"No," Renjun says, holding up a hand. "I get it," he says. "I'm truly sorry. Friends?" He extends a hand. A peace offering.  
"Friends," Donghyuck says, taking it. They shake hands, and everything feels okay again. Donghyuck smiles. "I think you mentioned something about a damsel who we have to save from some cult members?" He winks. Renjun laughs. "Let's go get Jeno," Donghyuck says.

-

"Jeno!" Renjun yells, knocking ceaselessly on his door. "Jeno!" he repeats.

"What!" Jeno yells from inside. He yanks open the door, an annoyed expression on his face.

"We need your help," Donghyuck says.

-

Jeno doesn't require much convincing. Now the three of them are flying down the staircase to the library basement. The door to the basement is closed. Renjun frowns. It's not usually closed. He pulls on the door handle.

It doesn't budge.

"Shit," Renjun says. The door's never been locked before. Sooyoung must not want anybody interrupting her. Renjun stares at the door that's blocking him from getting to Jaemin.

Renjun's barely tried to actually cast spells before. His and Jaemin's magic lessons were more of an excuse to spend time with each other. They spent more time talking and laughing than they did actually learning magic. Renjun still doesn't know if magic is something innate and natural you need to be born with or if you can learn it like any other skill. But the door is locked and Renjun doesn't have _time_ to wait around for someone else to open it.

"_Aperio_," Renjun yells, pouring all his desperation into it. Jaemin always told him emotion made his spells stronger.

The door flies off its hinges. Not exactly the effect Renjun was trying to go for, but hey, he got it. Renjun has no time to feel the shock or surprise at the fact that he can do _freaking magic_. "Let's go," he says, motioning for Donghyuck and Jeno to follow him.

Renjun turns around when he doesn't hear them move. "Come on guys," he says.

"Holy shit," Donghyuck whispers, frozen. Jeno has a similar expression. Confusion. Shock. Awe.

"We don't have time for this," Renjun growls. "Let's _go_."

This time, they move.

-

The main basement area is empty. But Jaemin is here somewhere. Renjun knows it.

There's a faint sound. Renjun strains his ears. _Chanting_, he recognizes. It's Sooyoung's voice. She must have started the ritual.

Renjun is faced with the six doors. _Which door was it?_ Renjun thinks. He could realistically check all of them, but if Sooyoung's already started then he has no idea how far along she could be. By the time Renjun could finish checking all of them, she could have finished the ritual and absorbed Jaemin's power.

And then Jaemin would be dead. Renjun and his friends would probably be killed by Sooyoung shortly after finding her and Jaemin's dead body.

Renjun closes his eyes, concentrating. _Think,_ he tells himself. Renjun tries to reach out with his senses, like how Jaemin taught him to. First, he feels the ground beneath him, the grit and dirt below his shoes. Then, he hears the chanting. It's distant. Sooyoung must've put up a muffling spell. Renjun imagines himself walking closer to the sound. The chanting increases in volume.

_All spells can be broken_, he remembers Jaemin saying. _All you need is the right push_.

Renjun feels the texture of wood underneath his hands. A door.

Renjun pushes.

The fifth door splinters open.

-

Sooyoung's eyes are closed. Her mind must be deep in the spell she's trying to perform, as she doesn't even flinch when the door cracks in two and falls to the ground. Renjun rushes into the room, pausing in the doorframe at the sight. Donghyuck and Jeno follow suit behind him, peering over his shoulder.

Jaemin is lying on a stone table, his eyes closed, as if he were asleep. Sooyoung is standing beside him with bone dagger, the very same one Renjun saw in his dream, raised high in the air, about to plunge it into Jaemin's chest.

Renjun wracks his brain for any sort of spell he could use. Any sort of _helpful_ spell that he could use, because no brain, a water summoning spell is not useful right now.

"_Abfugio_!" Renjun shouts frantically.

Sooyoung flies backwards. She hits the stone wall with a solid cracking sound. Her body drops to the floor, and Renjun doesn't bother to check if she's dead or simply unconscious.

"Jaemin?" he says, rushing over to him. Now that he's closer, he can see that Jaemin is actually hovering slightly above the stone table. Renjun tries to shake him. Jaemin's body is oddly stiff, as if he were petrified or something. His hair is flowing with motion, as if he were underwater. "Jaemin," he says again.

Jaemin doesn't stir. His face is peaceful and his breathing even. He seems unharmed. Renjun's one-hundred percent sure now it's something magical. Some sort of, magic trance sleep or whatever. Renjun should've really paid more attention to his magic lessons.

"Shit," Renjun exhales. He rubs his face and tries to think back on everything he's learned. _How the fuck does he wake him up?_ He whirls to face Donghyuck and Jeno. Donghyuck is bent over, waving a hand in front of Sooyoung's face. "Any ideas?" he asks. Even to himself, he sounds frazzled.

Donghyuck and Jeno both turn to look at him. Jeno shrugs. "True love's kiss?" Donghyuck suggests.

"This is _not_ the time for jokes," Renjun growls.

"I was being serious," Donghyuck says, holding up his hands. "Look, I don't know anything about magic spells, but everything's been pretty consistent with how it's in like—movies right? Just thought it'd worth a try, if anything."

Renjun sighs, and turns back to face Jaemin.

"Jaemin?" he says.

Jaemin remains motionless. Renjun heaves a sigh. "I need you to wake up," he says. "Please," he tries.

Renjun spaces a quick glance behind him. Donghyuck and Jeno are busy examining Sooyoung's slumped form in the corner. Renjun presses a soft kiss to Jaemin's cheek.

Nothing happens. Renjun groans, not quite believing he tried Donghyuck's stupid advice. He drops his head onto the stone table, thumping it against the stone. _Think,_ Renjun tells himself. He's midway through listing a dozen spells when—

"Did you—did you just kiss me?" Jaemin murmurs. He rolls his head to face Renjun.

"Jaemin," Renjun exhales, looking up. "Are you okay?"

"Did you kiss me?" Jaemin repeats.

"I—" Renjun thinks it'd be better to deny it. He doesn't want Jaemin thinking he's some sort of creep who likes to kiss sleeping people. "Uh, no, I didn't. It must've been something else."

"Oh," Jaemin says. He sounds disappointed, oddly enough. Jaemin's body lowers back onto the table from where it was slightly hovering. He sits up, swinging his feet over the edge of the table. He spots Sooyoung. "Did you do that?" he asks.

"Yeah?" Renjun says. "I might've."  
Jaemin grins proudly. "Look at you," he chuckles. "A fully-fledged magic user, huh?"

"Let's get out of here," Donghyuck says. "I think she's waking up." He gestures towards Sooyoung.

Jaemin nods. "Help me up," he says. Renjun wraps an arm around his back and helps support him while they walk. The three of them exit the small chamber and are greeted with the sight of three covenant members blocking the exit.

"You—" one of them starts to say, but Jaemin waves a hand and he's sent flying backwards. His body collides with the wall, where he slumps to the ground and doesn't get up.

The second raises an arm, but Jaemin snaps his fingers and her eyes roll up into her head. She drops to the floor, limp. The third looks between Jaemin and the two other members, before turning tail and dashing back up the stairs. Jaemin snorts. "Coward," he mutters.

"Are they dead?" Jeno asks, hesitating to pass the covenant members on the floor.

"No," Jaemin says. "Just unconscious."

"Let's go," Renjun prods. They start to do their three-legged walk towards the stairs when Renjun feels something grab his ankle and yank him back.

His feet go flying out from underneath him. Jaemin topples over as well. They both go crashing to the floor. Donghyuck rushes to his side to help him back up when—

"You," Sooyoung heaves. "I'm going to skin you alive," she growls, pointing the knife at them. She stumbles forward, lurching towards them.

Jaemin stands on shaky legs. "Not if I do first," he snarls back. Sooyoung and Jaemin both raise their hands at the same time.

A blast of air radiates outward, forcing them both backwards. Renjun, Jeno, and Donghyuck all stumble. Renjun tugs his friends towards the back of the room, as far away from Jaemin and Sooyoung as they can get. Renjun would take them out of the room entirely, but they would have to run past Sooyoung. And Renjun is fascinated to be able to watch Jaemin. It's aweing display of power from both of them.

"You," Sooyoung gasps. "You're a child. A mere child to me." Sooyoung advances a step towards Jaemin, leg staggering as she places it down. "I've dedicated my _life_ to the arts, and you. You!" she shrieks, taking another step. Jaemin's hand starts to tremble. "You think you're better than me?" Sooyoung throws her head back and laughs. "You know nothing," she utters. Sooyoung raises her leg to take another step, when she freezes. Literally. Her whole body stops moving, frozen in place. Not even her chest rises or falls to allow breath to enter or leave. Sooyoung's eye twitches. Renjun can see her pupils flitting around the room wildly.

"Maybe," Jaemin rasps. "But I'm still stronger." He lowers his head, concentrating intently. The ground begins to rumble. Jaemin glares at Sooyoung's frozen form.

"Holy _shit_," Donghyuck says, stumbling as the shaking intensifies. The whole chamber is shaking now, Renjun can feel it through his shoes. Dust seeps from the ceiling, covering them all. Books topple over. Shelves collapse.

And at the center of it all, Jaemin and Sooyoung. Sooyoung's adapted a defensive posture, but it doesn't seem to be doing much. Around her, the fallen dust begins to swirl, encircling her. Trapping her in.

Sooyoung snarls. "No," she says.

Jaemin raises his other hand. The dust gathers and hardens into sharp edges. The floor cracks and crumbles, the broken pieces flying to Jaemin's command.

A force explodes, radiating outwards from Jaemin. Renjun, Donghyuck, and Jeno are sent slamming into the wall. Renjun feels a sharp pain bloom in his back as he smacks hard against the wall. He tumbles over, groaning.

Then the room stops shaking. Everything is silent.

Renjun lifts his head. Jaemin's still standing. Sooyoung—Sooyoung is gone. All that's left in her place is dark red puddle of what Renjun assumes to be human mush. Jaemin's heaving, as if he just ran a mile. _Magical exertion_, Renjun thinks.

Jaemin spins around clumsily, eyes searching for Renjun. They lock eye contact, Jaemin bursting out into a loopy grin when he sees that Renjun's okay.

His back twinges. Renjun grimaces. Well, he's mostly okay alright. It's not like Renjun did anything to help.

"Renjun," Jaemin slurs. He stumbles over towards him, limbs flailing clumsily. Bright red blood starts to stream out of his nose. It drips over his lips and onto the floor. Jaemin doesn't seem to notice, trying to make his way over to Renjun. Then he stops moving.

"Jaemin!" Renjun shouts, just as Jaemin keels over, dead weight. He forces himself off the ground and runs towards him. Renjun barely catches him before he smacks onto the floor. Two lines of bright red blood stain his philtrum. A thick trail of blood starts to ooze from his nose once more. Renjun grimaces and looks to Donghyuck.

"Help me lift him," he says. Donghyuck unsticks himself from where he was plastered against the wall. Jeno follows suit, both of them coming over to help carry Jaemin up and out of the library basement.

-

Renjun decides not to take Jaemin to the hospital. What would they do? Jaemin's not damaged physically. Or at least, Renjun doesn't think he is. He's just exhausted. Magically drained, Renjun thinks. He'll wake up soon, he tells himself.

Renjun fixes himself two glasses of water. One for Renjun and one for Jaemin when he wakes up. He's already been unconscious for twenty-four hours now. Renjun's alternated watching him with Jeno and Donghyuck, so that they all can still go to classes. Jaemin's throat will be dry when he wakes up. So Renjun's kept the glass of water on the end table by the couch.

Renjun just hopes he didn't make a mistake in not taking Jaemin to the hospital.

-

"You think he's okay?" Donghyuck asks that night, after Jaemin still hasn't woken up. It's almost reaching the two-day mark now. Two days since the blood moon. Two days since his face off with Sooyoung.

"I don't know," Renjun answers, staring at Jaemin's figure on the couch.

"Do you think he'll wake up soon?" Donghyuck says. "I want to be able use the couch again." Donghyuck's posture and voice radiates annoyance, but Renjun knows it's worry in disguise.

"Yeah," Renjun says. "He'll wake up soon." It comes out sounding more like he's trying to convince himself, rather than Donghyuck. That's not true though, because Renjun believes Jaemin's going to wake up. Right? Because he has to. Because there's nothing _wrong_ with him, so he should be fine.

Yeah, Jaemin's going to be fine. _He's just tired_, Renjun thinks. He basically melted Sooyoung with magic. That'll have to take a lot of any magic user, no matter how powerful they are, right?

Renjun doesn't know the answer. But he does know what he'd like the answer to be. He just prays that he's right.

-

Renjun goes to his classes the next day mostly distracted with thoughts of whether Jaemin's woken up. Currently, Jeno is watching him, as Donghyuck shares the same morning class with Renjun. Jeno promised to text Renjun if anything happened.

Anything... Anything could happen. Renjun's prepared. Even though he's really not.

Renjun tries to refocus on the professor's lecture, but finds himself zoning out to thoughts of Jaemin's voice. Memories of Jaemin teaching Renjun magic, of the two of them. Is that all he'll be now? A memory?

"Hey," Donghyuck whispers. Renjun jumps in his seat. "You okay?"

Renjun presses his lips together. "I don't know," he says. "I—"

"You two!" The professor snaps, voice ringing clear across the classroom. "What's so interesting?"  
"Nothing," Renjun mutters. The professor sighs and turns back around to the blackboard. Donghyuck places a hand on Renjun's arm. _It'll be okay_, he's trying to say. Renjun appreciates that. But Donghyuck doesn't know that. And Renjun's not so sure of it either anymore.

-

Renjun doesn't get any text from Jeno. Nor does he get one from Donghyuck, when he heads back to their dorm to take the next watch over Jaemin. Renjun's anxious to get back to the dorm, even though he knows nothing has changed. Because if it did, they would've texted him.

Renjun still wants to get back. It puts him at ease. Even though Jaemin hasn't moved except to breathe, it makes _Renjun_ feel better to see that he's okay.

Well, okay can be a bit of a stretch. He's unconscious still, which is worrying. But he's not dead. Yet. Renjun doesn't know what kind of side effects magical exhaustion has, but he does know a person can only be unconscious for so long before they start to be considered a vegetable.

-

"Anything?" Renjun asks Donghyuck once he gets back.

Donghyuck shakes his head. "No," he says sympathetically. "I'm sorry, Junnie." He pats Renjun's shoulder once before he walks into his room, leaving Renjun with Jaemin.

Renjun pulls up a chair beside the couch and settles in for the night watch.

-

Renjun talks to Jaemin. He doesn't know if Jaemin's in there _somewhere_ and can hear him, so he's careful about what he says.

Renjun usually talks about his day. His worries, his stress about schoolwork. He tells Jaemin he's worried about him, and that he wants him to wake up soon.

Renjun's performance is on Friday. In two days. Jaemin's going to miss it at this rate, if he doesn't wake up.

Renjun mentions this to Jaemin, in case he is listening. Maybe that'll incite him to wake up.

-

Renjun wakes up the next morning to sunlight shining in his face. His back aches, sore and stiff. He fell asleep in the chair. Renjun groans and stretches his legs out. His knees pop as they extend. He slumps back down in the chair, feeling groggy. Sleeping in a wooden chair is not comfortable.

Renjun rubs his eyes and looks towards where Jaemin is. He hasn't moved still. Face still relaxed and eyes still closed but—

Wait.

Jaemin's eyes are fluttering. Renjun can see his pupils moving underneath his eyelids. They weren't doing that before.

He's waking up.

"Jaemin?" Renjun says, moving his chair over towards the couch. Jaemin doesn't respond, but his eyes slowly droop open. "Hey there," Renjun says. He's never been so relieved to see a pair of brown eyes before.

"Hey," Jaemin croaks. Renjun passes him the glass of water that's been sitting on the end table. Jaemin sits up slowly, and Renjun can't tell if it's because he's in pain or if it's because he's just been unconscious for so long. Renjun watches silently as Jaemin gulps down the water. "Thank you," Jaemin says, voice clearer now. He places the glass on the table.

"You okay?" Renjun asks.

Jaemin shrugs. "Yeah?" he chuckles. "I'm alive."

"Anything hurt?" Renjun asks, giving him a once over. Jaemin looks physically fine, but Renjun has no idea what magical exhaustion does.

"Oh," Jaemin says. "No, no. I'm fine. It just drained a lot out of me. I've—uh, I've never disintegrated a human like that before."

"That's... That's good to know?" Renjun laughs.

Jaemin snorts. "Didn't mean it like that," he says. "I hope you weren't too worried?" he says, looking towards Renjun.

Renjun flushes, thinking of what he did in the three days while Jaemin was unconscious. Mostly, sit by Jaemin and worry. "Nah," Renjun says in what he hopes is a cool manner. "I wasn't too worried."

"Oh?" Jaemin say. "I'm glad. This, uh, has happened before when I exert too much energy while casting. It'll probably happen again, so if you find my body somewhere don't panic." Jaemin says this all nonchalantly, as if the possibility of Renjun finding his unconscious body somewhere on campus is supposed to be reassuring.

"Great," Renjun says. "I'll keep that in mind."

-

Jaemin woke up just in time to be able to attend Renjun's performance. Renjun had fussed over him, saying that he didn't have to come if he wasn't feeling up to it. Jaemin had insisted, saying he wouldn't back out now.

Jaemin's still weak. He stumbles sometimes, legs giving out underneath him. It worries Renjun, but Jaemin doesn't seem too disturbed. If anything, it encourages him to practice his magic _more_ so that he can build strength and endurance for stronger and harder spells.

"Ready?" The stage hand asks. Renjun nods, and inhales deeply. It reminds him of what Jaemin did before he casted. In a way, Renjun does too. He weaves spells on stage with his body.

Renjun walks on stage. Not too fast. Calm, confident steps. Walking on and off is always hardest. On, because it's the anticipation before you begin. The few seconds before the music starts is always the most nerve wracking.

Renjun spots Jaemin in the third row, a huge grin on his face. He flashes Renjun a small thumbs up, and winks. And suddenly, all Renjun's nerves dissolve. He feels himself grin, before carefully schooling his face into something neutral. Renjun breathes, and thinks of the music before it starts playing.

The first chord strikes, and then Renjun _moves_. He knows the routine well. He knows each turn and jump and leap; they're all well practiced and rehearsed. But on stage, Renjun casts all that rehearsal away. He doesn't think of the hours he spends practicing each jump, going over and refining his technique so that he doesn't injure or land incorrectly. He just _feels_ the music. He lets the music carry him through the movements, not stopping or pausing to allow himself think.

It's wonderful and a magical feeling. It makes him feel like his heart is bursting from joy and crying simultaneously. Dancing, to Renjun, allows him to express what he could never with words.

It's over before he even knows it. On stage, everything happens faster. By the end, he's panting from exertion but grinning widely like he just won a gold medal. Renjun bows deeply, before coming up to face the cheering crowd.

He sees Jaemin again, beside Donghyuck and surprisingly, Mark. Mark's sandwiched between Jeno and Donghyuck, the latter who is clinging onto his arm. Renjun makes a mental note to ask Donghyuck about that.

The four of them are all clapping and whooping enthusiastically. Donghyuck sticks two fingers in his mouth and releases a high-pitched whistle that pierces through the thunderous clapping. Renjun smiles toothily, and bows again.

The most effort always comes in on walking on and then walking off stage. Renjun never wants to leave, to walk away from what he just felt and did. But he has to, because the show must go on. Backstage, his classmates crowd around him to hug him and congratulate him for doing so well. Taeyong ruffles his hair affectionately, making him squawk.

"Good job out there," Taeyong says.

Renjun harrumphs, trying to rearrange his hair. "Thanks," he says.

"How'd it feel?" Taeyong asks, staring past the curtain to where the next piece is starting.

Like it does every time. Renjun's a _performer_, at heart. There's no greater high that he gets than being on stage. "Like magic," Renjun answers.

-

Mark takes them all out to dinner afterwards. Donghyuck forces him to pay, as he's the oldest out of all of them. They order an inordinate amount of fried food. The look on the waiter's face as they ordered was hysterical.

Across the table, Donghyuck waggles his eyebrows, making Renjun laugh. "I'd like to make a toast. To our dear friend, Renjun," Donghyuck says dramatically. "Who gave _such_ a moving performance today, that I am—"  
"Seriously," Jeno groans. Donghyuck elbows him.

"To Renjun," Donghyuck finishes, raising his glass. "Our star dancer."

"To Renjun!" Everyone cheers, raising their glasses. And then Jaemin leans over, and presses a quick kiss to his cheek. Renjun's hand flies up to the spot where Jaemin kissed him. Where Jaemin _kissed _him. Renjun sits there, eyes wide as the table bursts into whoops and whistles. Donghyuck slaps the table several times, loudly. A few people in the restaurant turn to glare at them. Renjun blushes as they quiet down. He removes his hand turns to look at Jaemin.

Jaemin's cheeks are also tinted red, but it could be the alcohol. Or the lighting. Renjun doesn't know. "Hey," Jaemin murmurs. In the background, Renjun can hear an argument between Jeno and Donghyuck start to pick up. "You were amazing up there."

"Yeah?" Renjun says softly.

"Yeah," Jaemin breathes, a tender expression on his face. Renjun squirms, bringing his hands together to fiddle with his sweater. It feels oddly intimate right now, even though they're at a table full of other people. Somehow it feels like it's only Jaemin and him in the room. "I wa—"  
"Do you—"

Both of them stop speaking. Jaemin chuckles and says, "You can—"

"You first," Renjun says.

"No—"  
"Please," Renjun says, gesturing him to go first. Jaemin sighs and rolls his eyes. He inches himself closer to Renjun.

"I—I want to tell you something," Jaemin starts, and only then does Renjun notice that his hands are trembling, where they're placed on the bench they're sitting on. Acting on pure instinct and ignoring any reasonable thought, Renjun grabs Jaemin's hands in his own. Jaemin jumps. Renjun ignores the look Jaemin gives him and holds them tightly between his own hands until he feels the shaking stop. Even then, he doesn't let go. Jaemin shoots him a small smile, before breathing deeply and continuing. "Renjun," he says, and Renjun thinks he really likes the way Jaemin says his name. "I think I—"

A loud scream from Donghyuck drowns out whatever Jaemin said next. Renjun turns away from Jaemin to glance at what on earth is happening. They appeared to have been trying to make a tower out of the onion rings they had ordered. Somebody must have knocked it over, given that the rings are now scattered all over the floor and table. Mark is on the ground, trying pick them up. Jeno's laughing so hard Renjun's worried that he's not breathing. And Donghyuck is wailing about his "befallen tower."  
Renjun laughs quietly. Oh his choice in chaotic friends. But he wouldn't have it any other way. He turns back to Jaemin. "What were you saying?" he says.

Jaemin presses his lips together. "I like you," he blurts. Renjun doesn't even have time to say anything back before Jaemin presses onwards. "I like you a lot, Renjun. I like—I like the way you smile. I like the way you smell, and the way you're so passionate about everything you do. I—I think you're really pretty. I just—I like _you_." Jaemin's face crumples at the end. _He's scared_, Renjun realizes.

"Well," Renjun says, turning Jaemin's hand over in his. He interlaces his fingers between Jaemin's. "It's a good thing I like you too." Jaemin sucks in a breath, staring at him with those big sparkling eyes of his. And God, how could Jaemin ever think that Renjun would say no to him? "I like you. I like the way your eyes shine in the light. I like the way your hair is so fluffy. I like how positive you are about things. And I think _you're_ really pretty too." Jaemin sniffles.

"Really?" he says, voice small.

"Jaemin, I spent half my week nights in a creepy basement for you."

Jaemin laughs. "Alright," he says. "I—"  
"Hey, lovebirds," Donghyuck drawls, drawing both their attention onto him. "You ready to go or what?" A quick glance around the table confirms that everyone else is also done eating.

"Yeah," Jaemin answers. "We're good." Jeno snorts.

"Let's go," Mark says, standing.

-

It's cold on the walk back to the dorms. Renjun didn't bring a jacket. Foolish of him. He wraps his arms around him and ignores the way his legs tremble as he walks.

Jaemin glances at him. "Are you cold?" he says.

"No," Renjun says stubbornly. The dorms aren't that far. It's not that bad. Jaemin huffs, and starts to move to take off his jacket. "What are you doing?" Renjun says, even though he knows perfectly well what Jaemin's doing. Jaemin doesn't respond as he drapes his jacket around Renjun. Renjun clutches at the material, wrapping it tighter around himself. "Thanks," he mutters. Jaemin smiles.

It's all sorts of cheesy and romantic, but Renjun doesn't find that he minds.

(Donghyuck gives him a knowing look, to which Renjun glares at him and mouths _shut up_, behind Jaemin's back. Donghyuck rolls his eyes. But then Renjun gives him a pointed look towards him and Mark. Donghyuck quickly looks away.)

-

Mark, Jeno, and Donghyuck all split off to go to Mark's dorm, leaving Renjun and Jaemin alone. Jaemin walks him to the door of his dorm building, before stopping. Renjun stares up at the building.

"I'll see you?" Jaemin says. Renjun nods.

"Do you want—" Renjun starts to take off Jaemin's jacket but Jaemin places a hand on his shoulder, stopping him.

"Keep it," Jaemin says. Jaemin bites his lip. "It looks good on you."

Renjun smiles, and feels his cheeks dust pink. "Thank you," he says. "I guess I'll see you around then." Jaemin smiles, and tugs on his hand, reluctant to let go. Renjun takes a hesitant step back, until their arms are just barely connected by their pinkies. Jaemin curls his pinkie tighter around Renjun's own for a second, before dropping his arm.

Jaemin giggles. "Bye, Junnie," he says.

"Bye," Renjun says.

Neither of them move to walk away. Jaemin stuffs his hands into his jean pockets and closes his eyes. Renjun tilts his head, watching him. Jaemin inhales deeply, and then exhales. _He's doing something_, Renjun knows. So he waits.

Something warm wraps itself around Renjun's hand where it's hanging by his side. Renjun glances down, raising his hand towards him. He knows this spell. It's the same one Jaemin used in the basement that one time to basically secretly hold his hand. Renjun giggles.

"You'll have to teach me that," Renjun says, still staring at his hand.

Jaemin hums. "Maybe one day," he says. He opens his eyes. _They're so brown, and warm_, Renjun thinks. If he were an art major, he would be fascinated with trying to draw them. "But for now, it'll be my secret," Jaemin says.

"Alright," Renjun laughs. "You keep your secrets." Renjun feels Jaemin tap three times on his palm. And then he draws an invisible heart. _Sap_, Renjun thinks fondly.

"I'll see you tomorrow?" Jaemin says.

"Tomorrow," Renjun confirms, smiling.

fin.

**Author's Note:**

> hmmm maybe i could do a sequel with witch!renmin? idk
> 
> come talk to me elsewhere!
> 
> twitter: @floweryongs  
curiouscat: @floweryong  
tumblr: @leetaeyong


End file.
